


O Experimento

by psycho_akane



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Gintoki
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_akane/pseuds/psycho_akane
Summary: Em um belo dia, Tama aparece na casa de Gintoki não para recolher aluguel, mas para sugerir que ele participasse de um programa no qual Gengai estava trabalhando. Era um software de relacionamentos que recebera financiamento de uma empresa e visava buscar o par ideal baseado nos bancos de dados dos robôs de Gengai, incluindo Tama.O grande problema, no entanto, é que Gintoki não esperava que sua participação visando um jantar grátis renderia um encontro com o policial mais irritado do Shinsengumi.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 9





	1. O Convite

Parecia ser apenas mais uma tarde tranquila e sem clientes na casa dos yorozuya. Kagura e Shinpachi estavam na rua tentando arrumar algo para fazer enquanto Gintoki permanecia em casa com a desculpa de que alguém deveria estar lá para receber os clientes que poderiam aparecer.

\- Gintoki-sama - ele ouviu a voz da robô, que não deu nem tempo de ele responder conforme adentrava a casa. Gintoki gelou, apavorado, e procurou por um lugar para se esconder, porém antes que conseguisse escapar dela, Tama adentrou a sala. - Meus sensores indicam batimento cardíaco elevado e um odor característico de medo. Gintoki-sama, por que você está reagindo assim?

\- Ahahahaha, quem disse que eu estou com medo? Eu só estava fazendo exercício para gastar todo o doce que eu andei comendo!

Tama só o encarou.

\- Não acredito em você.

\- Estou dizendo a verdade - mentiu Gintoki, obviamente cada vez mais apavorado.

\- Por acaso você acha que eu vim aqui cobrar o aluguel? - perguntou Tama, direta.

\- O que? Não! Eu nem pensei nisso! - exclamou Gintoki, suando frio.

\- Meus sensores indicam que você claramente está mentindo - respondeu Tama, sem emoção. - Mas você pode ficar tranquilo, porque não é isso que eu vim fazer.

\- Não? - perguntou Gintoki, surpreso. - Então do que você precisa?

\- Eu vim aqui para te convidar para fazer parte do teste do novo software que o Gengai-san desenvolveu. Quanto mais participantes eu conseguir, melhor será.

Gintoki travou, por um momento pensando que aquilo colocaria sua vida em risco, mas então lembrando-se que provavelmente ganharia algum dinheiro se aceitasse. Antes, porém, que ele abrisse a boca, Tama explicou:

\- Você não será remunerado por isso, se é o que está pensando. O que você ganhará caso tudo dê certo é um jantar grátis.

Gintoki ergueu os ombros, complacente.

\- Acho que é melhor do que continuar passando fome. Isso se não envolver colocar a minha vida em risco.

\- Não se preocupe, não é nada perigoso. Eu apenas te inscreverei em um programa de relacionamentos e, caso o programa encontre entre os demais participantes alguém compatível com você, vocês irão para o encontro onde você terá seu jantar grátis. Depois disso vocês terão que me relatar se o relacionamento foi bem sucedido ou não.

Gintoki a encarou, esperando que ela dissesse que tudo aquilo se tratava de uma brincadeira, mas quando não aconteceu, ele exclamou:

\- Você está louca? Está me chamando mesmo sabendo que eu sou uma falha garantida?

\- Está com medo de realmente dar certo? - perguntou Tama, sem se abalar. - Acabei de notar uma mudança nos seus batimentos cardíacos. Gintoki-sama, por acaso existe uma parte sua que espera que isso aconteça mesmo que sempre diga que não?

Gintoki corou furiosamente e cruzou os braços, nervoso.

\- Claro que não. Não sou esse tipo de homem - reclamou, como se ser comprometido fosse algo repugnante.

\- Então não tem do que ter medo - sorriu Tama. - Se não acontecer nada, falhas são esperadas e, caso funcione, você vai ser a prova de que o programa realmente funciona.

Ela tinha um bom ponto, pelo menos para o lado dela.

\- Tudo bem então. Estou nessa pelo jantar. Mas como o velhote fez esse programa?

\- Ele reuniu dos bancos de dados meu, do Kintoki e de todos os robôs assistentes informações sobre vários habitantes de Edo. Através disso ele treinou o computador para detectar nos casais mais bem sucedidos quais são as características que os fazem felizes e a partir daí procurar em todos os participantes que não são casais, quais teriam a maior probabilidade de serem felizes juntos.

Gintoki continuou olhando para ela com cara de nada.

\- Ele criou um programa casamenteiro perfeito - facilitou Tama. - Pelo menos é isso que achamos que é. Uma empresa se interessou e resolveu financiar os testes. Caso haja uma porcentagem de sucesso alta, eles irão comprar o programa e contratar o Gengai-san para ajudá-los a aperfeiçoá-lo. Essa é a melhor estratégia para sugar dinheiro de corações solitários e desesperados.

\- Você acabou de dizer algo muito antiético - encarou Gintoki.

\- Não importa. O que importa é que eu consegui mais um participante. Daqui a duas semanas eu voltarei com o resultado. Fique bem até lá.

Gintoki respirou fundo.

\- Okay. Okay. Boa sorte. Mas duvido que seja capaz de encontrar meu par perfeito. Isso não existe.

Tama sorriu.

\- Eu tenho certeza de que existe.

Gintoki só a encarou e começou a se perguntar se por acaso ela já tinha alguma ideia do resultado já que eram dados dela ou se ela só estava tentando deixá-lo ansioso e aumentar a probabilidade de sucesso. Ele tinha que parar de pensar sobre o assunto. Ele não podia ficar ansioso, o que surpreendentemente ele estava. Quem sabe Ketsuno Ana participasse e se tornasse seu para perfeito! Um homem pode sonhar, não é?

Resolveu que estaria aberto para as possibilidades. Desde que não acabasse com uma louca como Sarutobi Ayame tudo estaria ótimo, ou pelo menos ele esperava que fosse assim.


	2. Tsunderes...

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Tama o inscrevera naquele programa maluco e Gintoki não via a hora de que o resultado fosse divulgado. Por quê? Não por causa da ansiedade, mas por causa das crianças. Motivadas pela inveja de terem menos de 18 anos e, não serem elegíveis para o jantar grátis... Quer dizer, experimento, Kagura e Shinpachi o incomodavam o tempo todo dizendo frases como: "Se Gin-chan tiver uma alma gêmea ela vai ser tão inútil quanto ele", ou "Tenho certeza de que vai ser uma mulher feia e assustadora. Nenhuma mulher normal se apaixonaria por ele", ou “Já pensou se fosse um homem? Eu riria até o dia da minha morte!”.

Acontece que era irritante a forma como ninguém pensava sobre os sentimentos dele. Ficavam falando asneiras e mais asneiras sem se incomodar se ele estava de fato sonhando com algo. Tinha sempre que ser ridículo só porque ele era “ridículo” e dane-se o que ele sentia.

O pensamento em si era absurdo. Só porque ele era imprestável, não significava que sua alma-gêmea tinha que ser. Ao invés de viver uma vida imprestável, essa pessoa podia muito bem ser ótima e boa o suficiente para fazer com que ele mesmo desejasse mudar seu estilo de vida. Não que o pensamento não lhe causasse calafrios, mas podia existir alguém por quem ele se tornaria outra pessoa, não poderia? Gintoki só duvidava que fosse Tama quem a encontraria para ele. Não que ele fosse reclamar se ela encontrasse.

A questão sobre ser Ketsuno Ana estava somente em seus desejos mais remotos, porque, na realidade, ao pensar sobre todas as características de quem ele adoraria conhecer, nelas estavam qualidades tais como: forte, confiável, apegada a ideais, capaz de fazê-lo sair de sua zona de conforto e... Sinceramente, um pouco de tsundere terminaria com o prato perfeito. Por quê? Porque ele lia JUMP e adorava cada uma das tsunderes das comédias românticas de harém. Digamos que fosse um fetiche seu. Por isso essa era a característica primordial! A garota que parece brava e ignorante, mas que se desdobraria inteira se ele a beijasse ou a levasse para a cama. E ele esperava que pelo menos nisso Tama acertasse com ele. No mínimo um jantar com uma tsundere seria divertido.

Infelizmente, não havia tsunderes em seu universo pessoal... Ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava, mas o fato mudou apenas alguns minutos depois, já que ele trombou com essa pessoa na rua, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

\- Me desculpe... - começou a dizer, porém logo soltou uma exclamação e apontou para o homem que trombara com ele. - Não! Você de novo não!

\- Eu é quem deveria dizer isso - reclamou Hijikata, furioso, segurando sua espada como se estivesse prestes a cortar o yorozuya em diversas fatias. - Por que não olha por onde anda?

\- Espere aí. Essa não é a resposta certa - resmungou Gintoki, cruzando os braços. - Até porque só nos trombamos de forma tão brutal porque você também estava distraído. Pare de por a culpa em mim pelos seus erros, ladrão de impostos!

\- Eu não estava distraído - respondeu Hijikata, nervoso, sacando a espada enquanto corava levemente.

Apesar da espada estar apontada diretamente para ele, Gintoki sequer se mexeu e, se algo o interessou, foi o modo como o vice-comandante corou diante dele. Conseguia se lembrar de vários eventos onde isso acontecera, mas em geral envolviam bebida e Gintoki sempre acreditou que eram por isso, o que definitivamente não era o ponto atual. Hijikata JAMAIS trabalharia bêbado. Ele era competente até demais. Então aquilo significava que, ou Hijikata estava pensando em algo muito inapropriado, ou ele tinha uma queda por Gintoki, o que era virtualmente impossível. Logo, Hijikata estava tendo pensamentos inapropriados durante o dia enquanto trabalhava. Que coisa interessante!

\- Oogushi-kun, negar um fato como esses é muito feio - brincou Gintoki com um sorrisinho malicioso. - Ainda mais se o motivo que te fez fazer isso é porque estava com uma trilha de pensamentos inapropriados.

\- Eu O QUÊ?! - repetiu Hijikata, quase encostando a espada no pescoço do prateado, corando furiosamente por algo que Gintoki não sabia ser fúria ou vergonha por ter sido descoberto. - E fale meu nome corretamente, idiota!

Só que, acontece, que Gintoki adivinhara errado. A verdade era tão pior que Hijikata jamais se atreveria a falar em voz alta e só de Gintoki tentar adivinhar seus pensamentos enquanto pensava sobre aquilo já o incomodava profundamente.

\- Ou é isso, ou você tem uma queda secreta por mim - zombou o yorozuya com um sorrisinho que enervou ainda mais o policial. - Então você deveria apenas aceitar, Hijikata-kun, ou a verdade com a qual te importunarei por meses vai ser essa queda secreta pela minha pessoa - brincou.

Hijikata tremia em uma mistura de fúria e vergonha, mas não conseguia tomar absolutamente nenhuma decisão. Cortava o yorozuya e o mandava para o hospital ou prendia-o por desacato a autoridade...? Não. Tudo isso só parecia dar gás ao maluco. Como fugir de Gintoki quando ele estava tão próximo do motivo pelo qual estivera distraído em pleno trabalho?!

\- Droga - resmungou Hijikata, fervendo de raiva, mas recolhendo a espada. - Pense no que quiser, imbecil. Eu admito que estava distraído, mas tudo o que está tentando adivinhar é ridículo. Não sou você.

\- Você parece uma tsundere - zombou Gintoki, sem pensar, porém quando a realidade daquelas palavras o atingiram, ele próprio levou a mão à boca, corando furiosamente. É claro que Hijikata era uma tsundere, mas ao mesmo tempo, era ridículo isso só lhe ocorrer agora e, mais ainda: isso de fato importar. Sempre que via aquele cabelo em forma de V, Gintoki sentia vontade de correr atrás dele e atormentá-lo. Hijikata fingia que odiava cada segundo, mas no fundo a amizade deles continuava sempre a mesma e... Que raios era aquilo?! Gintoki nunca havia se questionado sobre sua alma gêmea ser um homem!

No fim das contas, o choque foi simplesmente grande demais. Gintoki travou tão feio que Hijikata se aproximou dele sem que percebesse e respondeu em seu ouvido:

\- Olha só quem está tendo pensamentos inapropriados agora. Estou surpreso em descobrir que faço seu tipo, yorozuya - zombou, seguindo a passos largos logo em seguida.

Gintoki, que demorou alguns segundos para reagir, finalmente se virou para falar com ele, mas ficou surpreso por perceber que Hijikata não podia ser visto em lugar algum. Desaparecera tão rápido que era óbvio que queria evitá-lo, o que só corroborou com a teoria ridícula de que não eram pensamentos inapropriados e sim que Hijikata tinha uma queda por ele.

Mas se Hijikata de fato tivesse... O que Gintoki faria a respeito disso? Mudaria seus pensamentos sobre o experimento? Mudaria seus conceitos sobre o futuro?

Ele cobriu o rosto, sentindo-se envergonhado como se fosse uma garotinha, algo que talvez nunca tivesse sentido antes. Hijikata tinha todos os traços que ele sonhava em seu par e agora ele estava sendo confrontado com uma verdade que nunca quisera admitir: “Ele se sentia realmente muito atraído por aquele imbecil”. Gintoki se sentia tão atraído por ele que queria fugir daqueles sentimentos a todo custo, mas aquele encontro... Simplesmente o que estava acontecendo com o mundo? Agora que ele pensava finalmente sobre a possibilidade de encontrar alguém, uma das pessoas com quem mais convivia parecia ser a única escolha. A única que ele queria... Ou talvez aquilo tudo fosse porque ele estava confuso demais...

\- Que inferno - sussurrou, voltando a caminhar enquanto tentava tirar cada detalhe daquele encontro de sua cabeça, sequer imaginando que há apenas alguns metros Hijikata estava sentado no chão de um beco enquanto tentava colocar seu coração de volta nos trilhos porque um certo prateado por quem se apaixonara há muito tempo finalmente parecera notar a existência dele de outra forma.


	3. Você também faz parte disso?!

Gintoki acordou na manhã da segunda semana já aos sons das conversas irritantes das crianças. Não demorou nem dois minutos para que percebesse que dormir valeria mais a pena e, com isso, virou de lado e fechou os olhos, tentando parar os pensamentos que corriam muito acelerados, algo nada característico dele. A ansiedade desde que se encontrara com Hijikata parecia ser algo que o matava e ele não conseguia parar de ter duplos pensamentos com relação ao experimento e a Hijikata, não sabendo o que esperar de cada um deles.

Para não se decepcionar, tentou de fato acreditar que o resultado seria como as crianças esperavam: "uma decepção", porque sua vida era sempre uma quebra de expectativa, mas então a imagem daquele cara voltava a sua cabeça e Gintoki ficava irritado novamente com a forma como uma simples conversa em situações específicas podia mudar tudo.

Não queria admitir que aquele cara era a única pessoa que ele queria, pois, além de ser impossível ser colocado com ele, obviamente Hijikata nunca participaria daquilo. Por mais que tivesse tantas ideias nas quais Hijikata se encaixava perfeitamente, ele continuava sendo um homem e nenhum programa com bom senso juntaria dois caras assumidos como heterossexuais (quer dizer, nunca ouvira Hijikata assumir, mas sempre achou que ele fosse). Quanto a ele, ninguém sabia que ele tinha só preferência por mulheres, mas estaria disposto se fosse um cara interessante, e por isso não o colocariam com um homem.

"Fique longe de mim, idiota", pensou no moreno dizendo conforme o prensava contra a parede.

"Eu sei que você quer o Gin-san", zombou ele, sorrindo.

"De onde você tirou esse absurdo? Eu nunca iria querer alguém que nem você!", reclamou o moreno, desviando os olhos e corando furiosamente.

Gintoki resmungou baixinho e virou de um lado para o outro na cama, irritado consigo mesmo por aqueles pensamentos. Como ele gostava de imaginar aquele idiota ficando vermelho na frente dele como fizera naquele dia... Droga, droga, droga! Nem o jantar já o animava mais tanto quanto antes.

Quando finalmente começou a se tornar tarde demais para continuar na cama, trocou de roupas e saiu, com a desculpa de que procuraria por trabalho (algo que nenhuma das crianças acreditou, mas pelo menos depois de um pouco de briga deixaram que ele saísse sozinho). Gintoki estava bem indisposto e é claro que eles perceberam, por isso lhe deram uma trégua daquela vez. Quase, no entanto, bateu com a cabeça na parede quando percebeu quem encontraria pelo caminho...

\- Cansado de roubar impostos, Oogushi-kun? - disse Gintoki, tentando se manter calmo depois da vergonha de passar uma semana pensando quase que o tempo todo sobre aquele cara e de maneiras que deixavam ele próprio envergonhado.

\- Diferente de você, eu faço algo útil da minha vida - respondeu Hijikata, comprando a briga.

\- Prendendo cidadãos inocentes como eu? - alfinetou Gintoki.

\- Não vai ser nada inocente quando eu te prender por desacato a autoridade - respondeu Hijikata, ainda mais nervoso.

\- Ah, é? Vai me algemar e me levar embora, é? - sorriu Gintoki, malicioso.

Um rubor se espalhou pelo rosto de Hijikata e Gintoki perdeu as palavras. Se não fosse pela interrupção que aconteceu logo em seguida, talvez algo muito interessante tivesse acontecido (ou Gintoki terminaria no hospital por causar da reação do vice-comandante).

\- Gintoki-sama, Hijikata-sama, estou feliz por encontrá-los.

Naquele momento os dois notaram, com horror, que estavam diante de Tama e que ela podia dizer ao outro que estavam fazendo parte daquele experimento. Ambos duvidavam da participação do outro, o que tornava aquilo completamente embaraçoso.

\- Vocês dois foram selecionados - disse Tama.

\- Hã? - disseram ambos, chocados e olhando para ela com uma expressão vazia. Trocaram em seguida, olhares igualmente surpresos.

\- Você? - disseram ao mesmo tempo, um apontando para o outro.

\- Sim, vocês dois foram convencidos a participar - respondeu Tama por eles, sabendo que os dois poderiam ir longe com aquilo. - E eu preciso avisar vocês sobre os detalhes.

\- Ah. Sim - disse Gintoki, um pouco envergonhado, voltando a olhar para ela.

"Céus... Esse cara não podia estar participando!", pensou Hijikata, revoltado.

\- Nós levamos em consideração vários fatores durante a escolha - disse ela. - E não imaginávamos que nosso software pudesse agir de forma tão inesperada, mas... Nós checamos várias vezes e como a resposta era sempre a mesma, acreditamos que vale a pena confiar no que foi calculado.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Hijikata, confuso.

\- Quero dizer que alguns participantes foram agrupados com pessoas do mesmo sexo. Eu sou obrigada a dizer isso a todos porque não posso avisar de antemão quem é a pessoa e se é o caso de vocês ou não, mas preciso que todos que escolheram participar concordem com isso ou, caso contrário, serão removidos do experimento. Caso apareçam, pedimos que fiquem até o final ou cobraremos uma multa.

\- Vocês juntaram pessoas do mesmo sexo mesmo sem serem homossexuais ou bissexuais? - perguntou Gintoki, confuso. - Isso não faz sentido.

\- Nossos níveis de compatibilidade foram interessantes e, como é um teste, decidimos seguir dessa forma para ver no que vai dar. A empresa financiadora gostou da ideia de ver o que aconteceria. Não se preocupem caso não aprovem o que acontecer. Vocês só precisam conversar com a pessoa e ser cortês.

Gintoki respirou fundo.

\- Okay. Estou nessa pelo jantar mesmo.

\- Você diz isso, mas pelos meus scanners seu coração está batendo incrivelmente rápido, Gintoki-sama - disse Tama, mecanicamente.

\- Eu...! - disse ele, corando furiosamente de nervoso e vergonha. - Isso não tem nada haver.

\- Hm... Então você tem um lado homossexual que quer esconder? Está esperando que apareça um homem? - zombou Hijikata.

\- Deve ser você que quer isso, mayora idiota! - reclamou Gintoki, encarando ele, nervoso. Inesperadamente, Hijikata corou com aquela resposta e desviou o olhar, sem conseguir encará-lo.

\- Agora vocês dois estão com batimentos acelerados - observou Tama. - E eu ainda não ouvi o Hijikata-sama.

Gintoki abriu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

\- É, Hijikata-sama, o que vai ser? Vai admitir que no fundo deseja um homem como eu?

\- Eu... - rosnou Hijikata, furioso, ficando ainda mais vermelho. - Eu vou aceitar, mas porque o Kondo-san ficaria nervoso se eu não fizesse isso. Eu só entrei nessa porque ele acha que eu preciso relaxar e eu não vou deixar você estragar a promessa que fiz para ele.

Gintoki riu, malicioso, sentindo um desejo incontrolável de amolá-lo cada vez mais.

\- Usando o gorila de desculpa! - riu Gintoki. - Você iria adorar que um homem como o Gin-san te jogasse numa cama, não gostaria? - zombou ele.

Hijikata desviou o olhar, ainda mais vermelho e deu um chute forte na barriga dele antes de se distanciar a passos rápidos. Gintoki olhou para ele, surpreso, principalmente porque momentos antes daquele chute, ele conseguiu ver a expressão de pura vergonha no rosto de Hijikata. Parecia que ele havia acertado em cada uma das palavras que dissera... Ele poderia até acreditar que estava certo... Não, não tinha como estar! Um homem como Hijikata interessado nele? Só no mundo dos sonhos!

"Será que ele é realmente uma grande tsundere?", pensou Gintoki, corando, não conseguia fazer nada a não ser desejar que Hijikata fosse seu par naquele experimento.


	4. Então era mesmo você?!

O dia do encontro finalmente havia chegado e Gintoki estava incrivelmente feliz por ter feito uma fuga bem sucedida (a última coisa que queria era que as crianças o vissem saindo de casa). Estava vestindo um kimono formal que Otae lhe emprestara e não queria parecer ansioso para nada além do jantar, apesar de seu coração estar quase saltando para fora do peito e correndo atrás de um certo policial do Shinsengumi.

Desde que Tama lhes dissera que os casais poderiam ser do mesmo sexo, Gintoki não conseguia parar de pensar em Hijikata. Se estava intenso antes, agora estava impossível. Uma parte sua sabia que era improvável que ficassem juntos e que um homem como Hijikata merecia muito mais do que um faz-tudo preguiçoso como ele, mas não tinha como evitar. Sua vida nunca dava uma dentro, mas queria acreditar que com Hijikata daria certo. Não que ele acreditasse formariam um ótimo casal, mas... Pelo menos queria ter a possibilidade de tentar...? Qualquer tentativa seria realmente incrível!

\- Oh! Gin-san! - exclamou Otae, assim que ela que o viu chegando na esquina em que havia combinado de se encontrarem. - O kimono ficou muito bom em você!

\- Ah! Obrigado! - disse ele, coçando atrás da cabeça, envergonhado. - Isso deve ajudar muito!

\- Com certeza! Aposto que quando sua garota te vir assim, vai gostar de você na hora, mesmo com essa permanente natural!

\- Ei, ei! Sem piadinhas sobre meu permanente natural. Faz parte do meu charme singular.

Otae riu e os dois continuaram a conversar enquanto caminhavam em direção ao restaurante. Apesar de Otae comentar várias vezes sobre "a garota dele", Gintoki simplesmente traduzia como "seu Hijikata" e estava tudo certo. Ele não se importava muito com o que ela achava e o que sentiria se ele saísse com um homem, apesar de ter um pouco de medo de impedir Shinpachi de vê-lo. Por esta razão, não seria legal se acabassem ficando na mesma área do restaurante que ela e, Otae descobrisse, com aquela visão de aço, que ele não só estaria em uma mesa com um cara, mas em uma mesa com o cara que ele queria. Caso isso não acontecesse, seu olhar com certeza estaria em um lugar do restaurante muito diferente de onde seu suposto par estaria.

\- Sabe, eu mal posso acreditar que seja possível que me aloquem com uma mulher - riu Otae, pensativa. - Não consigo nem imaginar como deve ser para você que é um homem. Acho que é ainda pior, não é?

\- Ah, é... - disse Gintoki vagamente, fingindo algumas risadas. - Não acho que vai ser o meu caso...

Foi então que eles tiveram o azar de cruzar caminhos com outra dupla que estava a caminho do restaurante. Otae ficou imediatamente nervosa, mas Gintoki... Ele só gelou.

"Será que ele ouviu meu último comentário?", era sua grande e assustadora questão.

\- Gintoki, Otae-san! - disse Kondo, feliz. - Que bom me encontrar com vocês.

\- Nunca é bom encontrar um gorila - disse Otae, segurando-se para não dar uma surra nele. Ela tinha que admitir, no entanto, que o kimono formal dele lhe caía muito bem. Gintoki, por outro lado, admitia que o de Hijikata lhe caía ainda melhor.

\- Ah! Não diga isso! Eu me arrumei tão bem para nosso encontro! - reclamou Kondo, triste.

\- Nunca vou ter um encontro com um gorila como você - respondeu Otae, ácida, em retorno.

Gintoki só respirou fundo e continuou a caminhar, surpreso por ver que o olhar de Hijikata pousou nele, extremamente afiado, apenas por alguns segundos antes de seguir na frente deles sem dizer mais nada.

Um pouco surpreso com a reação, Gintoki se viu pela primeira vez inibido e sem vontade de incomodar Hijikata, que já parecia estar uma pilha de nervos.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou, interrompendo a briga dos dois gorilas.

\- Ah! Deixa ele. Está assim desde que Tama disse que foi selecionado. Não consigo entender o motivo também.

Gintoki se lembrou de como o incomodara e então questionou-se se aquilo era culpa sua, mas não podia ser. Hijikata não manteria aquela conversa na cabeça por três dias.

\- Quanto ao que estava falando antes - disse Kondo, chamando sua atenção e o deixando ainda mais irritado consigo mesmo. Aquilo significava que Hijikata o ouvira dizer que não seria legal encontrar-se com um homem. - Eu também não acho que vamos ser colocados com pessoas do mesmo sexo. Acho que isso vai acontecer com pessoas que já apresentavam tendências para o mesmo sexo.

Bem, se tivesse que ser sincero, Gintoki apresentara essas tendências várias vezes nas últimas duas semanas, só não ia admitir em voz alta.

\- Você pode acabar sendo surpreendido - disse Gintoki, com os olhos fixos em Hijikata, que estava de costas para eles. - Se fosse isso, talvez não fosse necessário fazer essa verificação tão extrema.

\- Admito que faz sentido - disse Kondo, que estava caminhando à sua esquerda enquanto Otae caminhava à sua direita. - Talvez o programa seja louco mesmo.

\- Pode ser... - respondeu Gintoki, apressando um pouco o passo, nervoso quando os dois o acompanharam, nenhum deles querendo ficar sozinho com outro (Kondo apenas pelo medo de levar uma surra e aparecer sangrando no encontro). Gintoki, por outro lado, tinha algo muito melhor para fazer do que ser babá de gorilas e precisava perseguir o cara que tanto ocupava a sua mente!

Hijikata, virando-se para olhar para eles ao ouvir suas vozes, fechou a cara e apressou ainda mais os passos.

\- Então é uma disputa - disse Gintoki, rangendo os dentes, e começou a caminhar ainda mais depressa, notando com indignação que Hijikata estava quase correndo. Foi então que Gintoki correu e o segurou, fazendo com que ele se virasse com aquela expressão zangada e dissesse:

\- Você está brincando comigo? Que tipo de atitude é essa?

\- O dia já está ruim o suficiente sem ver a sua cara - respondeu Hijikata, furioso.

\- Mas dessa vez eu não fiz nada para merecer isso! - rebateu Gintoki, ignorando o modo como dissera antes que Hijikata com certeza queria ir para a cama com ele. Aquilo poderia ser entendido como uma piada afinal.

\- Você já sabe que eu nunca gosto de ver sua cara - brigou Hijikata. - Então some daqui.

\- De jeito nenhum - respondeu Gintoki, dando um passo para a frente, suas testas quase se encostando.

\- O que eu fiz para merecer ser torturado por você, hein? - reclamou Hijikata, segurando as roupas de Gintoki. - Eu já estou sendo torturado por estar aqui e agora isso? Sinceramente!

Não teve como Gintoki não levar aquilo para o lado pessoal, mas antes que eles de fato saíssem no soco, Otae segurou Gintoki e Kondo segurou Hijikata, puxando um para longe do outro enquanto diziam:

\- Okay, okay. Chega de brigas!

\- Hoje era para ser um dia feliz! O que está acontecendo com você, Toshi? Nem parece o mesmo!

\- Eu só odeio ver esse cara - reclamou, soltando-se do comandante que o deixou continuar o caminho, mas dessa vez ao lado dele.

\- Se você é tão homofóbico, Hijikata-kun, por que não recusou a participação?

Hijikata simplesmente o encarou, e então respondeu, voltando a olhar para frente:

\- Eu não devo respostas a você.

Gintoki quase pulou em cima dele e talvez só Otae tenha o impedido disso. Como de uma tsundere idiota ele havia se transformado em um durão homofóbico? Não fazia nenhum sentido! E independente dos comentários de Gintoki, nada explicava aquela atitude hostil!

\- Toshi, está realmente tudo bem em ir? Eu posso dar uma desculpa se está tão incomodado.

\- Eu vou - respondeu Hijikata, nervoso. - Já disse isso um milhão de vezes e não quero te ouvir perguntar de novo.

Kondo deu um passo para trás e, no fim, Hijikata acabou se distanciando deles novamente enquanto Gintoki voltava a ser a barreira humana entre Kondo e Otae.

\- Ele não deu nenhuma dica do motivo? - perguntou Gintoki em um sussurro. - Ele não é mulher para estar na TPM nem nada assim.

Kondo soltou um suspiro e respondeu:

\- Ele só disse que é tudo muito injusto e não me parece ser por causa do gênero do provável acompanhante.

\- Injusto? - repetiu Gintoki, confuso.

Kondo ergueu os ombros. Não tinha como entrarem na mente de Hijikata.

Assim que chegaram no restaurante, os três permaneceram unidos, porém Hijikata se misturou entre os demais participantes, fazendo com que perdessem seus rastros. Tama é quem estava na porta e ela estava separando diferentes grupos de participantes, baseados na personalidade, par e área do restaurante que seria mais compatível com o par. Infelizmente, ou talvez felizmente, este foi o momento em que Kondo e Otae se separaram dele e Gintoki, apesar de encontrar dificuldades para isso, descobriu que estava no mesmo grupo que Hijikata. Apesar de saber que seria impossível aproximar-se dele, ficou feliz por saber que pelo menos ainda tinha uma chance... Ou teria que observar de longe o encontro de Hijikata.

Foi quando um calafrio de horror percorreu seu corpo.

Assistir o encontro de Hijikata? Isso era a última coisa que ele queria! Ele precisava estar com Hijikata e não vendo ele feliz com alguma garota que seria tão boa quanto o moreno. Só de pensar nisso Gintoki já sentia o sangue ferver.

Tama havia partido com o grupo de Otae, mas voltou depois de alguns minutos, pronta para levar esse novo grupo de pessoas a seus lugares. O lugar onde Gintoki e Hijikata estavam era o salão principal, diferente da área para a qual Otae e Kondo foram, na qual havia um jardim.

Gintoki assistiu Tama apresentando casais e os colocando na mesma mesa, apresentando alguém do grupo a alguém que já estava esperando e até mesmo deixando alguém sozinho em uma cadeira para esperar por seu par. Independente do que acontecia, só haviam duas verdades que estavam sólidas na mente dele: a primeira era que não vira casais do mesmo sexo até o momento, a segunda era que Hijikata ainda não havia sido apresentado a ninguém e nem colocado em uma mesa sozinho.

O estômago de Gintoki começou a doer ao perceber o quão impossível seria Hijikata ficar com ele. Se casais do mesmo sexo eram raros, quem diria dois que só sabiam brigar um com o outro. Nenhum programa inteligente juntaria ele com Hijikata.

Mas então só havia restado os dois e eles estavam diante de uma mesa no canto do restaurante, onde o casal, além de ficar de costas para o resto do restaurante, teria que se sentar um ao lado do outro nas duas laterais da mesa que não estavam contra a parede.

Ele esperou com os músculos rígidos que Tama lhes dissesse que aquele lugar era para um deles, mas a resposta, enfim, caiu como uma mistura de felicidade profunda com pavor intenso:

\- Esse é o lugar de vocês.

\- O que? - perguntou Gintoki, sem mover um músculo sequer. Só podia ter ouvido errado

\- Você não está me dizendo que o programa de vocês nos considera "almas gêmeas", está? - perguntou Hijikata, rígido, sem conseguir olhar para Tama.

\- Sim, é isso mesmo - disse Tama, sem expressar qualquer emoção. - E vocês foram avisados que poderiam ser alocados com alguém do mesmo sexo, então, por favor, não façam escândalo e aguentem até o final do jantar para fazerem uma avaliação negativa amanhã quando eu aparecer, isso se for mesmo esta a conclusão que chegarem.

\- Okay - disse Gintoki respirando fundo e, para a surpresa de Hijikata, sentando-se sem oferecer nenhuma resistência.

Hijikata notou, então, que pelo modo que o yorozuya olhou para ele, parecia pedir que fizesse o mesmo e, apesar da vontade de brigar com ele, Hijikata acabou se sentando.

\- Muito obrigada pela compreensão - disse Tama, dando as costas para eles e voltando ao trabalho.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos até que Hijikata finalmente teve coragem de dizer:

\- Eu não esperaria tanta obediência de sua parte.

Gintoki ficou surpreso ao notar que toda a babaquice parecia estar diminuindo e respondeu, dando um sorrisinho:

\- Tem comida grátis aqui e eu estou realmente com muita fome. Não disse antes que estava nessa pelo jantar?

Hijikata soltou um suspiro. Aquilo fazia o estilo do yorozuya no final das contas. Por que ele estivera tão preocupado? Com certeza Gintoki simplesmente se sentaria para comer com qualquer que fosse a pessoa... Ou talvez não. Se fosse uma garota bonita como ele tivera medo...! Não importava. Gintoki estava com ele. Não importava o que acontecesse, o importante é que Gintoki não seria de mais ninguém.

\- Pelo menos podemos beber e esquecer que esse encontro aconteceu - disse Hijikata finalmente.

Gintoki sorriu, triste, mas respondeu:

\- Sim. Eu adoraria me esquecer disso.


	5. Primeiro encontro

De alguma forma, por mais que o clima estivesse pesado desde que foram colocados na mesma mesa e o silêncio tenha se estendido por pelo menos 10 minutos, nos quais Hijikata passara a maior parte do tempo bebendo o sakê que pediram, gradualmente Gintoki sentia toda aquela nuvem espessa que havia entre eles se dissipando. Hijikata, que fora proibido de fumar dentro restaurante, acendia e apagava o isqueiro como uma forma de passar o tempo e Gintoki permanecia em silêncio, observando as ações do vice-comandante.

\- Ei, Hijikata-kun - disse finalmente. - Você ainda esta irritado?

Hijikata nem olhou para ele quando respondeu:

\- Você achou mesmo que eu ficaria feliz de estar aqui com você?

Gintoki riu. Apesar da reposta seca, ele parecia mais com um Hijikata de sempre e isso lhe enchia de paz.

\- Pelo menos podemos comer e esquecer que isso aconteceu, se é o que você tanto quer.

\- Como assim "o que eu tanto quero?" - repetiu Hijikata, finalmente olhando para ele, um pouco evasivo. - Isso é com certeza o que nós dois queremos.

\- Ou é isso que você quer pensar - disse Gintoki, tomando um gole de sakê.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Hijikata, confuso. Gintoki conseguiu notar com aquela frase o quão curioso o vice-comandante estava para entendê-lo.

\- Eu disse que não me importava de sair com um homem - repetiu Gintoki, querendo deixar aquilo bem claro para ele. Danem-se os meses que Hijikata o odiaria por isso. Pelo menos Gintoki precisava fazer um movimento. Precisava fazer algo com relação aquele homem, ainda mais agora que aquele programa havia atestado que eram um par perfeito. Não que Gintoki tivesse plena confiança em um programa de computador, mas os resultados haviam sido benéficos para ele afinal de contas.

\- Isso é um blefe, não é? - insistiu Hijikata, sério, tomando outra dose de sakê.

\- Não - respondeu Gintoki, simples. - Eu já saí com homens na época da guerra. Era algo casual e fazíamos isso porque não havia mulheres por perto, mas não deixa de ter acontecido.

\- O que? - repetiu Hijikata, chocado. - Você fez isso?

\- Sim - repetiu Gintoki, rindo por dentro do modo como Hijikata estava aturdido. - Sou um homem bem experiente afinal de contas, diferente de você, Hijikata-kun.

\- O que você acha que sabe sobre mim, hein? - reclamou Hijikata, corando furiosamente.

\- Como é um homem que só se preocupa com trabalho, não acho difícil você nunca ter saído com alguém antes.

Hijikata cerrou os dentes e desviou o olhar, acendendo o isqueiro inúmeras vezes como um tique.

\- Acho que é estranho estarmos conversando sobre isso na situação atual.

\- Hm? - riu Gintoki, achando graça da timidez do policial. Seu lado sádico não lhe permitia reagir de nenhuma maneira que não fosse zombar dele. - Mas estamos no meio de um encontro. É importante conversarmos sobre nossos sentimentos.

Hijikata corou furiosamente e lançou-lhe um olhar assassino, que não intimidou o prateado de maneira alguma.

\- Eu jamais aceitaria estar com você como sendo estar em um encontro - declarou Hijikata.

\- Mas é esse o nome que deram para essa nossa reunião atual. Teremos até que responder um questionário sobre como nosso encontro foi.

Hijikata engoliu em seco e tomou outra dose de sakê, tentando se acalmar. Talvez não fosse uma decisão muito sabia ficar bêbado naquela situação, mas ele não encontrava nenhuma outra saída para ela.

\- E você parece estar se divertindo muito com o fato de que pode usar isso para me amolar - respondeu Hijikata, após depositar o pequeno copo na mesa e o enchê-lo novamente com o conteúdo da garrafa que estava diante deles.

\- É claro que sim - respondeu Gintoki. - Não é sempre que posso ter um encontro com você.

Hijikata lhe lançou outro olhar perigoso, só que dessa vez por causa das inúmeras doses que já havia tomado, parecia só mais uma tentativa tímida de esconder seus sentimentos.

\- Já disse que não é um encontro - reclamou o moreno. - Até porque eu vim aqui por causa de Kondo-san e você veio aqui por causa da comida. Então espere ela chegar, se empanturre e me deixe em paz. Não sei porque temos que sempre nos encontrar dessas formas estranhas.

\- É o destino - brincou Gintoki, fazendo Hijikata soltar um suspiro cansado e beber uma nova dose de sakê.

Gintoki já estava ficando preocupado porque Hijikata não era dos mais fortes com bebida, mas ao mesmo tempo podia se aproveitar disso e por isso não queria dizer nada. Se Hijikata bebesse, talvez ele finalmente fosse sincero com relação a seus sentimentos. Não que Gintoki tivesse certeza do que ele sentia, mas a mudança de atitude ao se sentar com ele naquela mesa lhe dera algumas dicas: E se Hijikata estivesse mal humorado pela ideia de Gintoki se encontrar com alguém que não fosse ele? Gintoki mesmo se irritava com a ideia de ver Hijikata com outra pessoa.

A comida chegou e novamente os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto comiam. A comida era realmente ótima e por algum tempo ela pareceu lhes dar uma trégua naquela batalha estranha para tentar descobrir o que o outro pensava (principalmente Gintoki com relação a Hijikata).

Quando Gintoki já estava no segundo parfait foi que ele voltou a falar com o policial:

\- Ei, Hijikata-kun... Por que você estava tão bravo quando nos encontramos?

Hijikata travou e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Não é da sua conta.

\- Se não fosse, eu não estaria perguntando - respondeu Gintoki, simples.

Hijikata só o encarou, então desviou o olhar para o copo de sakê. Já estava zonzo e não sabia muito bem o que devia ou não fazer. Dizer a verdade parecia tão simples... Por que ele sempre se negava a fazer isso?

\- Eu estava com receio de que alguém importante para mim encontrasse alguém mais importante do que eu.

Gintoki arregalou os olhos. Aquilo sim é que era efeito do álcool! Abençoada fosse a substância da verdade!

\- Então quer dizer que você gosta de alguém, hm? - perguntou Gintoki, sentindo o coração tanto bater com entusiasmo quanto gelar. Será que era possível que fosse ele? Hijikata estava mais calmo e não lhe lançava mais olhares tão frios, mas poderia ter outro motivo. Poderia ser simplesmente resignação.

\- É só um sentimento inconveniente - respondeu Hijikata, triste, tomando mais um gole de sakê. - Prefiro não nomeá-lo como "gostar".

\- Eu não acho que você deva tratá-lo assim - admitiu Gintoki. - Você estava muito irritado até pouco tempo atrás e isso prova que não é só uma inconveniência.

Hijikata mordeu os lábios, evasivo, e Gintoki continuou:

\- Eu sempre pensei que você tivesse medo de trazer outra pessoa para sua vida já que vive pela espada, por isso para mim o que me diz é novidade. Você desistiu de seus valores?

\- Você sabe que eu sou muito teimoso para desistir - respondeu Hijikata, triste. A voz já estava um tanto alterada e Gintoki tinha certeza de que àquela altura ele já estava completamente bêbado. Muito mais bêbado do que Gintoki se permitiria ficar naquela noite. - Eu só acho que minha vida e a dessa pessoa podem fazer sentido juntas.

\- Acho que eu consigo entender isso - disse Gintoki, gentil. - Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas recentemente eu encontrei alguém que não sei como não notei antes e o que você diz faz muito sentido para mim também.

Hijikata olhou para ele, chocado, e Gintoki notou finalmente a tristeza que havia nele. Aqueles olhos pareciam lhe dizer: "Por favor, me diga que isso é mentira", mesmo que Hijikata se negasse a demonstrar qualquer tipo de fraqueza.

Colocando a colher de lado ao terminar sua terceira sobremesa, Gintoki simplesmente se levantou e ofereceu o braço para que Hijikata se apoiasse nele para se levantar.

O moreno não quis sua ajuda, mas logo mudou de ideia quando quase caiu, sendo obrigado a se apoiar no prateado, que passou um de seus braços ao redor do ombro e o ajudou a caminhar com ele para fora do restaurante.

Na porta, Tama deu baixa no horário que eles deixaram o restaurante (um dos primeiros casais a sair) e pediu para Gintoki pelo menos levá-lo para casa (o que ele ficou chateado em ouvir, pois jamais deixaria Hijikata caído por aí tão bêbado. Com tantos inimigos por ser um cachorrinho do bakufu ele não se daria ao luxo de por a vida de seu amado em risco).

\- Você não precisa fazer isso - disse Hijikata, mesmo que quase todo o seu peso estivesse sobre o corpo de Gintoki naquele momento. - Eu sei me virar.

\- Claro, claro - respondeu Gintoki, revirando os olhos. - E aí você não vai acordar amanhã porque algum de seus inimigos te matou e abandonou em um beco escuro. Eu não deixaria isso acontecer.

\- Desde quando você se preocupa tanto comigo? - reclamou Hijikata, mas Gintoki respondeu com sinceridade:

\- Desde que eu notei que eu não quero uma vida sem você.

\- O quê? - perguntou Hijikata, chocado, arregalando os olhos e nem percebeu que estava sendo arrastado para um beco escuro e vazio onde Gintoki julgou que teriam mais privacidade para conversar (mais também que um restaurante cheio de gente).

Gintoki o segurou contra a parede e Hijikata só conseguia olhar para ele, chocado, sem forças para perguntar o motivo ou lutar contra ele. Estava tão bêbado que o mundo girava, principalmente agora que Gintoki estava tão próximo. A noite toda Gintoki parecia ter lhe dado indiretas, o que Hijikata achou ser apenas uma forma de irritá-lo, mas agora estavam ali e aquilo parecia muito real. Real até demais, pois sentia o corpo do yorozuya pressionado contra o dele e o rosto tão próximo que poderia beijá-lo.

\- Hijikata - sussurrou Gintoki, a testa encostando na dele por causa da falta de resistência e os olhos fixos em seus lábios. - Eu esperei a noite inteira para fazer isso.

Hijikata estremeceu, gemendo baixo quando sentiu uma das mãos do yorozuya acariciando a lateral de seu corpo.

\- Eu não imaginava que você fosse capaz de fazer um som desses - disse Gintoki, segurando o rosto dele com uma mão e acariciando seus lábios com a outra enquanto Hijikata, bêbado como estava, não conseguia fazer nada além de tremer de expectativa, totalmente submerso em seu desejo.

\- Fique quieto - tentou reclamar em um sussurro, mas a falta de força em sua voz fez com que Gintoki risse baixinho.

\- Não parece que é isso que você quer.

Hijikata estremeceu e antes que tentasse argumentar, sentiu os lábios do yorozuya nos seus, primeiro tímidos, como se não tivessem certeza ou quisessem explorar aquela ideia e, então, tornando-se mais possessivos, o corpo prensando-o contra a parede com força enquanto a língua explorava sua boca com vontade, impedindo Hijikata de vencer aquela batalha.

Quando Gintoki partiu o beijo, os dois mal conseguiam respirar e Gintoki apoiou a cabeça contra a parede ao lado da de Hijikata, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Seu corpo todo estava ciente do corpo de Hijikata e ele adoraria tocá-lo de outras formas, mas não sabia como Hijikata se sentiria, afinal, ele estava bêbado e de certa forma indefeso. Talvez até aquele beijo já fosse ter ido longe demais.

\- Yorozuya - ele ouviu Hijikata sussurrar e se afastou para olhar para ele, curioso, travando assim que seus olhos se encontraram. O desejo que havia neles era nítido, mas além dele, havia um tom de fragilidade que ele jamais imaginou ver no vice-comandante. - Foi só para um beijo que você me trouxe aqui?

Gintoki estremeceu de desejo e quase quis ir além. Tocar aquele idiota e fazê-lo gemer o seu nome, mas e se ele não gostasse?

Com medo do que poderia acontecer, Gintoki o beijou novamente e sentiu as mãos de Hijikata o tocarem, primeiro comportadas, mas então descendo devagar até que estivessem em sua lombar e subindo pela sua barriga, começando tão baixo que Gintoki gemeu pela expectativa de que elas continuassem para baixo.

\- Hijikata, o que você está fazendo? - perguntou ele finalmente, sem fôlego, partindo o beijo e olhando para o vice-comandante que continuava a acariciar seu corpo, as mãos agora em seu peito.

\- Tentando descobrir se isso não é só uma mentira - respondeu ele.

\- Não é uma mentira - respondeu Gintoki, sério, beijando-o de novo enquanto Hijikata continuava, as mãos descendo novamente até chegarem até a faixa de seu kimono. Ele começou a soltá-la e antes que Gintoki lhe dissesse qualquer coisa, uma das mãos do policial já estava dentro de sua peça íntima, tocando-o com vontade.

\- Hi-Hijikata - gemeu Gintoki, deitando a cabeça no ombro do vice-comandante. - O que você... Ah... Está fazendo?

\- Eu senti um volume nas suas pernas - disse o vice-comandante, libertando-o das roupas e tocando-o com mais liberdade, fazendo o yorozuya gemer mais alto, segurando-se nele como se a vida dependesse disso. - Achei que seria bom se eu fizesse isso.

Bom? Aquilo não era só bom. E o pior é que ele não deveria se sentir assim, mas ser tocado por aquele cara mexia com ele de um jeito que ele não esperava. De um jeito que ninguém nunca mexera com ele antes.

\- Eu não esperava que você fosse gostar de ser tocado por mim - sussurrou Hijikata, deleitado com os gemidos do homem que ele por tanto tempo desejara tocar e beijar. Parecia que aquilo era só um sonho. Só mais um de seus sonhos e ele podia agir livremente como bem entendesse.

\- Eu gosto - respondeu Gintoki, respirando pesado e gemendo conforme a mão dele se movia. - Eu gosto muito disso.

Gintoki sabia que talvez devesse ter retribuído o favor, mas ele não estava preparado para nada disso. Ele pensara em beijar aquele cara e já sonhara com mais do que isso, mas não naquela noite, não tão rápido quanto aquilo estava acontecendo. Hijikata estava bêbado e ele deveria tê-lo parado, mas não conseguia, até porque ele mesmo não estava totalmente sóbrio.

Sentiu o corpo todo estremecer e então atingiu o clímax nas mãos do vice-comandante, que limpou as mãos em um lenço de pano e fez o mesmo com Gintoki, antes de colocar suas roupas de volta no lugar.

Gintoki se afastou para olhar para ele e Hijikata viu os olhos pretos de desejo e estremeceu pela intensidade com a qual Gintoki olhava para ele. Sentia como se fosse ser devorado por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo havia um ar gentil que o fazia pensar que ele não faria isso e que desejava muito mais do que ter só seu corpo.

\- Mais cedo... Naquele restaurante... Eu esperava que fosse você - desabafou Gintoki. - Eu esperei desde que soube que você também estava fazendo parte desse experimento. Eu só queria que fosse você.

Hijikata arregalou os olhos e perdeu as palavras por um tempo.

\- Era eu quem queria - disse Hijikata, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que podia ser mesmo verdade. - Eu que queria que fosse você, mas eu sabia que não seria. Você não se interessaria por mim. Não tinha como nem porquê.

\- Acho que eu já te provei o contrário - disse Gintoki, sério, sussurrando em seu ouvido: - A única vez que eu permiti que um homem me tocasse foi na guerra e não era qualquer um. O que aconteceu agora teria sido uma abominação para mim se eu já não estivesse apaixonado por você.

\- Sou eu quem deveria gostar de você - disse Hijikata novamente, em negação. - Você não deveria... Não deveria ser possível.

\- Então eu vou te surpreender com isso - respondeu Gintoki, beijando-o de leve. - Vou te mostrar que o que eu sinto é verdade e não vai mudar - acrescentou, beijando-o novamente e Hijikata correspondeu com vontade, permitindo que as mãos do prateado sentissem o seu corpo, mas ainda com alguns limites óbvios que ele deveria ter tido ao tocar o yorozuya. Não que ele se importasse que Gintoki fizesse o mesmo, ele não era uma garotinha, mas ele não queria descobrir depois que Gintoki havia tocado-o daquele jeito só para depois mudar de ideia. Não quando para ele aquele momento era muito mais importante do que era para Gintoki.

O tempo passou incrivelmente rápido depois disso. Nenhum deles queria voltar para suas casas, então eles continuaram escondidos naquele beco, em algum momento sentando-se no chão enquanto se beijavam, tocavam e se abraçavam.

\- Em breve vai amanhecer - disse Hijikata finalmente, acariciando o peito de Gintoki por baixo da roupa, que estava aberta depois de tanto tempo juntos. - Mesmo que amanhã seja meu dia de folga, vai ser estranho se eu chegar depois de eles acordarem. Sougo deve estar me esperando de qualquer jeito e vai ser inconveniente.

\- Kagura vai fazer mesma coisa - disse Gintoki, olhando nos olhos dele. - Então vamos tentar não chegar ao mesmo tempo. Pode ir antes que e eu espero um pouco para voltar.

\- Tudo bem - respondeu Hijikata, um pouco cansado, o rosto corado porque em algum momento a embriaguez havia passado e agora ele só conseguia ver o quanto tudo aquilo era irreal. Ele fizera coisas que não teria feito se não fosse o álcool e suas entranhas se reviravam por causa disso. - E quanto ao que aconteceu hoje? - adicionou, sóbrio o bastante para saber que aquilo podia ser culpa do álcool, ou que aquele era Gintoki e aquilo era loucura só por ser ele.

Gintoki corou furiosamente e desviou o olhar, para a surpresa de Hijikata.

\- Acho que... Nós dois gostamos disso, não gostamos? - perguntou, envergonhado. - Quer dizer, estamos aqui já faz algumas horas.

Hijikata enrubesceu tanto quanto ele.

\- Você sabe que não é isso que eu quero saber.

\- Eu sei - respondeu Gintoki, cobrindo a boca com a mão, incapaz de olhar para ele. - O que estou querendo dizer é que eu nunca fiz nada disso antes. Já saí com mulheres e homens antes, mas isso foi... Diferente.

\- E o que você planeja fazer sobre isso?

\- Por que a pergunta tem que ser sempre direcionada para mim? - reclamou Gintoki, envergonhado. - Você não está me dizendo nada.

Hijikata respirou fundo e disse com alguma dificuldade:

\- Eu não quero que seja só hoje. Não quero que seja só isso também.

Gintoki soltou um suspiro, envergonhado, e respondeu:

\- Eu... Ainda estou um pouco confuso com como as coisas aconteceram, mas eu... Eu sei que eu quero... Eu quero continuar...

Hijikata ficou um pouco surpreso e Gintoki notou que ele parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa naquela cabeça dele, mas Gintoki não queria perguntar o que era.

\- Então até a próxima vez - disse Hijikata, partindo sem mais palavras.

Gintoki ficou em dúvida sobre o que seria a próxima vez: se seria algo que ele deveria pedir por, se seria algo que aconteceria casualmente, ou sei lá. Tudo o que sabia era que aquele sentimento era real.


	6. Quem era?

Não era nem oito horas da manhã quando a casa se transformou em um circo. As crianças haviam entrado em seu quarto e o balançavam para que ele acordasse mesmo que Gintoki estivesse de ressaca e desejasse profundamente continuar na cama.

\- Gin-chan, me conta como foi seu encontro com a garota feia e preguiçosa!

\- Kagura-chan, não seja tão maldosa, ele deve estar traumatizado por ter sido um homem!

\- Crianças, se comportem, se continuarem a relembrá-lo da experiência horrível, ele nunca vai nos contar a verdade.

Dentre todas as vozes, Gintoki sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir a voz de Otae, mas ao mesmo tempo havia um lampejo de esperança nas frases deles: se Otae soubesse com quem ele havia se encontrado, Kagura jamais teria dito que era uma garota feia e preguiçosa. Com certeza Otae sabia tanto sobre quem fora seu par quanto ele sabia sobre o par dela.

\- Gin-chan! Acorda! Acorda! Acorda! - continuou Kagura incessantemente, balançando-o violentamente até que ele finalmente gritou:

\- Eu vou vomitar!

E assim todos se afastaram e Gintoki correu para o banheiro. A ressaca havia sido ressaltada pelas atitudes da yato.

\- Eu já deveria ter esperado que a manhã começaria assim - sussurrou para si mesmo, abatido enquanto lavava o rosto e escovava os dentes por causa do vómito.

Debruçou-se sobre a bancada e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Tinha que fingir que nada havia acontecido porque com certeza a pior escolha seria revelar que não só havia saído com um homem como este era Hijikata e Gintoki estava muito feliz por causa isso.

Seu coração acelerou conforme se lembrava da noite anterior e ele corou furiosamente. Aquilo havia sido interessante. Realmente interessante.

"Nunca fiz nada tão sentimental na minha vida", chorou consigo mesmo, envergonhado pelas suas ações. O que Hijikata pensaria dele...? Se é que Hijikata estaria ainda pior se pensasse pelo lado dele. O moreno havia feito algo que leitores com menos de 18 anos não deveriam estar lendo e nem Gintoki fora tão longe!

Por outro lado, não ter ido tão longe é que era o grande problema. Gintoki não saía com alguém só para ficar abraçado e beijando (apesar de tê-lo tocado de algumas maneiras indecentes). Ele saía pelo pacote completo. Tudo aquilo era tão intenso que ele sentia o rosto pegar fogo só de lembrar. Ele havia agido como um garotinho que se apaixonou pela primeira vez! O que era basicamente verdade por causa de suas atitudes.

\- Aonde eu fui me meter - sussurrou para si mesmo, bagunçando os próprios cabelos, desesperado.

Depois disso, não demorou muito para que ele não estivesse sozinho novamente. As crianças chegaram à porta do banheiro e Otae as seguia. Gintoki podia vê-los pelo espelho e todos tinham olhares curiosos e até um pouco maldosos. Por que ninguém tinha pensamentos positivos naquela casa?

\- Gin-chan, foi tão ruim que você teve que beber até vomitar? - perguntou Kagura, direta. - Quem era? Quem era?

Gintoki respirou fundo e se apoiou de costas na pia, segurando a cabeça que latejava.

\- Sim. Foi tão ruim assim - mentiu. - E que tal se me permitirem esquecer que aconteceu?

\- Mas nós queremos saber com quem você se encontrou! - exclamou a menina, chateada. - Eu e o Shinpachi apostamos que ou você se encontrou com a feia preguiçosa ou com um homem. Qual de nós acertou?

Gintoki gritou por dentro. Shinpachi estava certo, mas ele não podia revelar. Passaria a eternidade escondido embaixo da terra, mas não contaria a nenhum deles que se encontrara com um homem, ainda mais com um que eles conheciam muito bem.

\- Nenhum de vocês - respondeu Gintoki, incomodado. - Mas não deu nada certo - mentiu com ainda mais seriedade. - Só o jantar foi bom e o resto foi terrível. Como vocês não conhecem ela, prefiro que continue assim.

\- Ah! Mas nós temos que fechar a aposta! - reclamou Kagura.

\- Então me dêem o dinheiro porque se não saiu do jeito que vocês queriam, eu é que venci - reclamou ele, passando por eles e pegando uma caixinha de leite de morando na geladeira antes de se deitar no sofá enquanto bebia o conteúdo.

Todos o seguiram e ele sentiu enjôo novamente. A ideia de ter que continuar mentindo quando tudo o que ele queria fazer era processar seu encontro o destruía por dentro.

\- Vocês não deveriam estar mais interessados na gorila? - reclamou. - Ela também teve um encontro.

\- Repita essa palavra e você não vai nem precisar mais lamentar seu encontro horrível - disse Otae, estralando os dedos.

\- É, claro, mas você não me disse como foi o seu encontro.

Ela parou, um pouco confusa, mas nem precisou responder, pois a porta se abriu com uma figura muito conhecida entrando por ela e indo direto em sua direção. Otae, um pouco mais calma do que normalmente, simplesmente olhou para ele e disse:

\- Continue agindo como stalker e não te darei mais o benefício da dúvida.

Kondo travou e se ajoelhou diante dela, o que fez Otae sorrir, vitoriosa.

\- Isso. Continue sendo um bom garoto que talvez você possa ficar comigo.

\- Sim, muito obrigado, Otae-san - disse ele, reverenciando ela de uma maneira bizarra.

Gintoki só encarou a cena, completamente chocado com quais haviam sido os resultados daquele experimento. Otae e Kondo eram mesmo um bom casal? Se é que parecia que Otae estava se divertindo e Kondo estaria feliz em até mesmo ser pisado por ela.

Aquilo fazia sentido? Será que fazia mesmo?

Ele não queria acreditar que estava tudo errado. Se estivesse, ele e Hijikata não aconteceria. Ele queria que acontecesse... Mas e se Hijikata estivesse só bêbado? Gintoki não sabia.

\- Ah! Gintoki! - disse Kondo, feliz, olhando para ele. - Como foi o seu encontro?

\- Péssimo - respondeu com o coro de Shinpachi e Kagura o imitando.

\- Ah! Sério? - disse Kondo, surpreso. - Quer dizer que é mais comum do que eu esperava...

\- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou Gintoki, sentindo o estômago revirar.

\- O Toshi acordou muito mal-humorado hoje. Além disso bebeu tanto que não para de vomitar. Disse que foi terrível.

Gintoki sentiu o corpo todo fraquejar e uma rápida sensação de desmaio, que por sorte passou. Pelo visto suas suspeitas estavam corretas: Hijikata estava mesmo só bêbado demais e havia se arrependido de tudo. Quando se encontrassem, ele o mataria.

Ou será que ele também estava tentando fingir para desviar a atenção de todos?

Gintoki não sabia e, sinceramente, estava com medo de descobrir.

\- Quer dizer que aquele programa não é assim tão bom - respondeu Gintoki, fechando os olhos. - Apesar de ter acertado com dois gorilas.

Otae o chutou para fora do sofá, mas ele não se incomodou. A piada valia a pena.

O tempo passou e aos poucos todos foram perdendo o interesse nele enquanto conversavam, principalmente diante da história que inventou sobre uma garota até que bonita, mas que não se interessou por Gintoki e disse coisas irritantes durante o jantar.

Quando a tarde finalmente chegou, Gintoki ficou feliz em ser deixado em paz de verdade para se deitar e tentar processar o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Ele se lembrava de Hijikata dizendo que não se importava de um outro encontro, mas ao mesmo tempo acreditava em um Hijikata hostil como Kondo descrevera. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas tinha que, de alguma forma, arriscar pelo Hijikata que parecia ter gostado de sair com ele. Não podia abrir mão disso tão fácil.

Ele queria muito que aquilo funcionasse, ainda mais depois da noite que tiveram juntos.

Foi enquanto tinha esses pensamentos que Tama entrou em seu quarto e Gintoki soube que era a hora de dar o feedback e ele não teve dúvidas ao dizer que seu par era perfeito, que eles haviam passado bastante tempo juntos depois do jantar e que ele queria encontrá-lo de novo.

Tama apenas lhe deu um sorrisinho antes de sair, como se lhe dissesse: "Eu sempre soube que seria assim".


	7. Talvez eu tivesse fugido para sempre

Uma semana se passou desde o dia do encontro e em nenhum momento Gintoki se encontrou com Hijikata novamente. Parte disso era sua culpa, pois estava passando tempo demais em casa, temendo como seria aquele encontro, porém não poderia continuar em seu casulo para sempre. Aquele seria o dia em que sairia de casa e a razão era nada menos do que sua JUMP semanal.

Saindo de casa, andou calmamente pela cidade e tentou se assegurar que, por mais que tivesse a tendência de encontrar Hijikata em quase todos os lugares, isso não acontecia com tanta frequência e talvez ele tivesse a sorte de voltar com a JUMP sem topar com o policial. Pelo menos era com isso que contava!

Infelizmente, ou quem sabe felizmente, o destino estava contra ele.

Quando chegou ao quarteirão da livraria, viu aquele rosto conhecido e ambos se encararam por um momento, em choque. Hijikata, então, ficou sério e andou sem pestanejar em sua direção, fazendo o prateado entrar em pânico e correr em direção a banca, mas não diretamente. Daria uma volta no quarteirão para despistá-lo e assim livrar-se-ia da conversa que possivelmente terminaria com um de seus olhos ficando roxo.

É claro, no entanto, que Hijikata não desistiu e o seguiu, apesar de a sorte parecer estar ao lado de Gintoki, já que a rua estava cheia o bastante para se misturar a multidão e chegar a livraria onde entrou e se escondeu nas profundezas onde o sol não chega e muito menos é possível ser visto do lado de fora.

\- Agora ele não vai me encontrar - suspirou, agachando-se e colocando as mãos na cabeça enquanto pensava no quão patética fora sua reação. Ele havia literalmente fugido de Hijikata, que parecia querer ter uma conversa séria com ele. Havia assumido que acabariam brigando e seu coração seria partido em pedacinhos, mas na realidade não fazia a menor ideia de qual era a intenção do vice-comandante.

\- Isso não é nada másculo da minha parte - sussurrou Gintoki, sem saber se estava arrependido ou não. - Fugir que nem uma garotinha assustada não é algo que um protagonista deveria fazer!

Ele respirou fundo e se levantou. Olhou para as revistas e livros em volta dele e ficou surpreso em descobrir que estava em uma seção que nunca teria entrado por vontade própria, mas que, por algum motivo denominado Hijikata, agora chamava sua atenção.

Pegou um dos mangás na sua frente e corou furiosamente quando viu dois homens tendo uma noite realmente muito quente.

Pensou no moreno imediatamente e no quanto adoraria que aquele fosse o tipo de relacionamento entre eles, mas não só pelo sexo. Como a maior parte desses mangás parecem ser escritos para mulheres, havia o elemento romântico que também chamava a sua atenção e Gintoki gostava de como eles demonstravam seus sentimentos, algo que não era nem um pouco trivial para ele. Confessar seus sentimentos para Hijikata parecia nada menos do que uma piada de mau gosto, diferente daquele mangá onde eles claramente se gostavam.

Foi então que ele foi puxado de volta para a realidade por uma voz que fez seu mundo brilhar e despencar ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sabia que você estaria aqui - disse Hijikata, simples. - Eu sei que a JUMP sai hoje e você saiu para comprá-la. Só não esperava que você se escondesse em um dos cantos mais escuros da livraria.

Gintoki deu um salto e sentiu o rosto ferver de vergonha. O mangá voou de sua mão e caiu no chão, fechado, chamando a atenção de Hijikata.

Apavorado, Gintoki pegou o mangá e o escondeu no kimono, mas Hijikata, que vira a capa, simplesmente ergueu as sobrancelhas e pegou um volume idêntico na estante para analisar o conteúdo, corando furiosamente ao ver do que se tratava.

\- Por que você está lendo isso? - perguntou, sério.

\- Ah! Hm... Não é nada. Eu só não tinha o que fazer já que estava escondido aqui, no fundo da livraria.

Gintoki quase mordeu a língua ao perceber que admitira que estivera fugindo dele.

Hijikata só o encarou.

\- Me desculpe, mas você não faz o tipo que lê pornografia gay.

\- Ah... Hahahahaha - riu Gintoki, tentando disfarçar. Tirou o mangá de dentro da roupa e o colocou de volta na pilha. Uma vez que havia sido pego não adiantava mais esconder. - É só porque não tinha mais nada para fazer.

\- Sei - respondeu Hijikata, devolvendo o mangá para a estante também. - E eu me pergunto se isso tem haver com o fato de você estar me ignorando.

\- Não estou te ignorando - mentiu Gintoki, apavorado.

\- Você fugiu na hora que me viu - encarou Hijikata, cético. - E ouvi de Kondo que esteve trancado em casa desde o encontro.

\- Eu só estava praticando minha corrida! - mentiu Gintoki novamente.

\- Eu não vou comprar suas desculpas - insistiu Hijikata. - Nós temos que conversar e você sabe disso.

Gintoki engoliu em seco.

\- Tudo bem - respondeu, evasivo. - Então só me deixe comprar o volume da JUMP que podemos ir a algum lugar ter essa conversa.

Hijikata consentiu e Gintoki, apesar da vontade de fugir mais uma vez, fez como prometera, saindo da loja junto com o vice-comandante.

\- Estou com fome, então vamos para a loja de dangos.

Gintoki assentiu, surpreso com o modo autoritário como Hijikata falava mesmo naquela situação. Não era nada estranho para o vice-comandante do Shinsengumi agir daquela forma, mas ele não esperava esse tipo de reação da parte dele. Talvez esperasse que Hijikata estivesse mais tímido, porém de alguma forma ele conseguia manter a expressão séria, algo que Gintoki era incapaz de fazer.

Os dois chegaram a loja de dangos e fizeram seus pedidos, sendo deixados sozinhos assim que a garçonete se afastou.

\- Diga a verdade - começou Hijikata finalmente. - Por que você estava me evitando?

Gintoki engoliu em seco. Não podia continuar fugindo, não é?

\- O gorila me disse que no dia seguinte ao encontro você ficou muito nervoso e odiou o que aconteceu - explicou Gintoki, sem olhar para ele. - E isso, sinceramente, me fez temer o que aconteceria quando nos encontrássemos de novo. Você estava claramente bêbado e eu, mesmo que também estivesse, era o mais sóbrio, o que significa que a culpa foi minha.

Hijikata o encarou por um momento, tentando discernir qual seria a melhor resposta, então disse:

\- Fiz isso só para que ninguém me perguntasse nada. Seria terrível se todos no Shinsengumi descobrissem o que aconteceu. Eu perderia minha moral.

Gintoki olhou para ele, um pouco surpreso, mas conseguiu compreender, pois não queria que Shinpachi e Kagura soubessem, pelo menos não agora.

\- Quer dizer que você não se arrependeu?

Hijikata olhou para ele, analítico, então respondeu:

\- Não. E eu achei que isso tinha ficado claro naquele dia já que quando nos despedimos, nós dois já estávamos até que bem sóbrios.

Gintoki corou furiosamente e deu um salto na cadeira quando a garçonete chegou com os pedidos.

\- Quer dizer que você sairia de novo comigo? - perguntou, sem olhar para ele enquanto comia sua porção de dangos.

\- Sim - respondeu Hijikata, simples.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Aquilo era bizarro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente reconfortante. Tudo bem que havia um elefante entre eles (já que não conseguiam agir como sempre), mas a percepção de que nenhum deles havia se arrependido fazia com que os dois se sentissem muito mais leves.

\- Quando é sua próxima folga? - perguntou Gintoki finalmente.

\- Daqui a três dias, na sexta-feira - respondeu Hijikata.

\- Que tal se sairmos para beber juntos no lugar de sempre?

\- Parece ótimo - respondeu Hijikata, sem esboçar qualquer reação.

Gintoki sorriu, apesar das entranhas continuarem se revirando de uma forma assustadora. Tudo bem que adoraria ter sido capaz de ler o rosto de Hijikata, mas a seriedade que o inquietava tanto demoraria muito mais tempo para ser compreendida do que ele planejava. O importante, no entanto, era que Hijikata havia aceitado sair com ele.


	8. Talvez não fosse para ser?!

Ainda faltavam 10 minutos para o horário combinado quando Gintoki chegou ao bar. Talvez devesse ter sido um pouco mais orgulhoso e não demonstrado o quanto estava ansioso por aquele encontro, mas não conseguiu. Os sentimentos estavam borbulhando dentro dele, principalmente porque não podia contar a ninguém sobre isso e suas atitudes haviam atingido um pico da inconsequência.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras vazias e pediu ao dono uma dose de sakê, que o ajudaria a se acalmar enquanto esperava por Hijikata.

O homem sorriu, já acostumado com a presença do yorozuya, e fez como ele pediu, assistindo Gintoki virar a dose de imediato. Perguntou então se ele queria mais uma, porém Gintoki negou. Queria que a noite fosse longa e se bebesse demais, com certeza seria breve. O problema, entretanto, começou quando os 10 primeiros minutos se passaram, então mais 30, então mais 40 e por fim já fazia uma hora e meia do horário e nada de Hijikata aparecer.

A cada dez minutos, Gintoki virava mais uma dose, ou pelo menos ele imaginava que fosse nesse intervalo de tempo e não fazia a menor ideia do quanto havia bebido enquanto esperava por aquele homem que, pelo visto, desistira dele.

O coração já doía tanto que Gintoki não conseguia fazer nada além de amaldiçoar o experimento de Tama que fizera com que aquele sentimento aflorasse dentro dele. Agora tinha que sofrer e não era sua culpa. Era culpa de Tama e de Hijikata e somente deles.

Gintoki virou mais uma dose de sakê, amargurado. Estava tão desolado que mal notou quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado. O sakê que bebia era a única verdade em sua vida naquele momento.

\- Você está bêbado - disse o homem ao seu lado, encarando-o com preocupação.

O prateado se virou para olhar para ele e ficou surpreso ao ver que era ninguém menos do que o vice-comandante do Shinsengumi.

\- Você é real? - perguntou ele, fazendo força para enxergar com a vista dobrada como estava.

Hijikata riu baixinho e Gintoki se virou para o dono do bar e perguntou:

\- Você também está vendo esse cara ou sou só eu que bebi demais?

O dono o encarou, achando graça, e respondeu:

\- Se eu admitir, preciso que prometa que não vão brigar. Regras do bar.

Gintoki piscou algumas vezes, aturdido, então voltou a olhar para Hijikata.

\- Quer dizer que você realmente está aqui! Você realmente veio!

\- Antes que comece a brigar comigo, que tal irmos a outro lugar para respeitar as regras? - sugeriu Hijikata, estendendo o braço para ajudar Gintoki a se levantar. - Você já está bêbado demais - constatou, pedindo a conta ao barman. - E já que eu te deixei esperando, dessa vez pago a conta.

\- Você está sendo legal demais - observou Gintoki, confuso, assistindo Hijikata pagar sua conta e ajudá-lo a se levantar para ir embora. - Você é mesmo real?

Hijikata riu e colocou um dos braços do prateado ao redor de seus ombros enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas escuras de Kabukicho.

\- Você mal chegou e já está me levando para casa? - reclamou Gintoki, querendo lutar contra Hijikata, mas bêbado como estava não conseguiu resultado algum. - Você é muito sem graça sabia?

\- Não estou te levando para casa - respondeu Hijikata.

Gintoki franziu as sobrancelhas e ficou surpreso quando o moreno o carregou para dentro de um hotel, pedindo por um quarto para dois para a recepcionista. A mulher só os olhou de um jeito curioso e perguntou se ele não estava fazendo nada contra a vontade de alguém bêbado como Gintoki, mas Hijikata respondeu:

\- Não planejo fazer nada. Só quero jogá-lo na água fria e ter um jantar descente antes de mandá-lo para casa.

A moça não confiou muito, mas permitiu que eles entrassem mesmo assim.

Os dois subiram de elevador até o andar desejado e então Hijikata destrancou a porta do quarto que alugara para a noite. Entrou com o yorozuya capengando ao seu lado e o levou diretamente ao banheiro.

\- Você precisa tomar uma ducha fria para ver se melhora um pouco - disse Hijikata, quebrando o silêncio.

\- Sim - respondeu Gintoki, silencioso demais.

Hijikata achou que talvez ele estivesse um pouco constrangido com a situação, mas não tinha como entender a mente daquele samurai. Levou-o até o banheiro e, como Gintoki estava sem reação, começou a tirar suas roupas. Quando o prateado estava quase nu diante dele, Hijikata notou que Gintoki estava extremamente vermelho e mal se mexia. Hijikata teve vontade de rir, mas no final simplesmente terminou e o colocou na banheira, ligando a ducha gelada.

Gintoki resmungou alto quando a água fria entrou em contato com a sua pele e viu Hijikata se apoiar de costas na pia enquanto esperava por algum resultado. Aos poucos o prateado foi voltando a si enquanto Hijikata fumava um cigarro e o observava.

\- Você não se sente nem um pouco envergonhado de me encarar desse jeito enquanto estou sem roupas? - perguntou Gintoki, finalmente, desligando a ducha e procurando desesperadamente por uma toalha, que Hijikata jogou para ele. Gintoki começou a se secar, querendo pelo menos cobrir-se o necessário o mais rápido possível.

\- Não - respondeu Hijikata, abrindo um sorriso ao ver que a ducha tivera o efeito desejado. - Até porque a culpa por precisar disso foi sua.

\- Não fui eu que...

Gintoki travou, percebendo que estava prestes a revelar a Hijikata que ficara bêbado por causa dele.

\- Não foi você o que, hm? - perguntou Hijikata, malicioso, sem sair do lugar.

Gintoki rosnou e perguntou:

\- Onde você estava afinal?

\- Sougo ficou me seguindo. Você não ia querer que ele soubesse que estávamos saindo para beber juntos, queria? Ele é esperto e não duvido que perceberia que estivemos juntos naquele encontro.

\- Mas agora estamos em um hotel. O que você tem na cabeça?

\- Eu só queria te jogar em uma ducha fria e tentar te deixar mais sóbrio para aproveitarmos um pouco a noite. Sem contar que como ninguém nos seguiu, não tem tanto problema.

Gintoki respirou fundo. Ele até que tinha razão.

\- Tudo bem - respondeu o prateado, pegando um dos roupões do banheiro e se vestindo por ser mais confortável do que suas roupas. Ele então voltou para o quarto, sendo seguido por Hijikata, e se acomodou na cama enquanto o moreno se sentava diante da mesa e pegava um cardápio.

\- O que você quer comer? - perguntou o moreno.

\- Não vou ter dinheiro o suficiente para pagar - admitiu Gintoki, não querendo dar uma de aproveitador logo no segundo encontro. Hijikata já até pagara sua conta no bar e agora havia o levado para um hotel.

\- É claro que não, por isso estou pagando - disse Hijikata, sério. - Mas não vou pagar pelos mais caros - acrescentou, buscando pelos de valor mais acessível. - Que tal lámen?

\- Se estiver disposto a pagar - aceitou Gintoki, ainda um pouco confuso com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Hijikata provavelmente estava se sentindo bastante culpado por tê-lo deixado sozinho por tanto tempo.

Hijikata discou para o restaurante e pediu pela comida, voltando a se sentar em frente à mesa em seguida. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que Hijikata finalmente se sentiu a vontade para falar:

\- Mesmo que eu tenha tido uma boa razão, me desculpe por ter me atrasado tanto. Não era minha intenção.

\- Não estou incomodado com isso - mentiu Gintoki, sem olhar para ele.

Hijikata soltou um suspiro e se levantou, indo até a cama e se sentando ao lado dele.

\- Eu também estaria mentindo se estivesse no seu lugar, mas você não precisa fazer isso. Eu teria feito o mesmo se estivéssemos um na pele do outro.

Gintoki engoliu em seco antes de responder:

\- Se é assim, eu admito que achei que você estava passando a perna em mim e se vingando pelo que eu fiz naquele primeiro encontro.

\- Eu não faria isso - respondeu Hijikata, sério.

\- E por que eu deveria confiar em você, hein? Nós estamos sempre brigando e mesmo que tenha acontecido alguma coisa naquele dia, não é como se você gostasse tanto assim de mim.

\- Você está errado - respondeu Hijikata, olhando para baixo. - Eu não planejava admitir isso, mas diante do que aconteceu hoje, talvez seja bom...

\- O que? - perguntou Gintoki, ansioso diante da pequena pausa que Hijikata fez.

\- Lembra que eu te disse que eu queria que fosse você naquele dia?

\- Ah. Sim - disse Gintoki, surpreso. Não conseguira levar tão a sério o que Hijikata lhe dissera. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

\- Eu já tenho esses sentimentos há muito tempo - admitiu ele, corando levemente. - Mas eu sempre acreditei que eles eram só impossíveis e que nada aconteceria... Foi por isso que eu fiquei com tanta raiva quando soube que você estava naquele experimento porque não era justo comigo. Não era justo que eu tivesse me sentido assim por tanto tempo e no fim uma pessoa aleatória te roubasse de mim.

Gintoki arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

\- Há quanto tempo?

\- Mais ou menos um ano - respondeu Hijikata, desviando o olhar. - Por isso você precisa acreditar que eu não teria te deixado sozinho hoje de maneira alguma. Eu já espero por isso muito antes de você. Sinto até receio porque eu sei que você sempre diz que não quer um relacionamento sério com alguém.

\- E você quer isso? - perguntou Gintoki, bastante surpreso.

\- Sim - respondeu Hijikata, corando.

Gintoki abriu a boca para falar, mas naquele momento ouviram uma batida na porta e Hijikata se levantou sem cerimônias para receber o camareiro, que deixou as duas porções de lámen sobre a mesa. O modo como ele só deu uma olhada rápida nos dois antes de se retirar deixou claro para Gintoki que não era tão estranho assim em Kabukicho dois homens irem juntos para um hotel e isso o acalmou um pouco.

Hijikata se sentou, depositando uma grande quantidade de maionese na sua porção, e então Gintoki se sentou diante dele, pegando os hashis para comer também, tão silencioso quanto Hijikata estava. Demoraram alguns minutos para que ele finalmente dissesse:

\- Eu posso não ter gostado de você por tanto tempo, mas eu não estou mentindo sobre o que eu estou sentindo.

Hijikata olhou para ele e Gintoki notou que era um pedido para que ele explicasse melhor.

\- Quando Tama nos chamou para aquele experimento eu comecei a me perguntar se havia algum tipo de pessoa que eu realmente gostaria e eu pensei em muitas coisas... Foi então que eu percebi que todas elas se encaixavam em você. Parecia loucura desejar isso, mas foi esse o motivo de eu ter esperado tanto que fosse você.

\- E você tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que sente? - perguntou Hijikata, sério, enquanto comia a mistura nojenta de maionese com lámen. - Quer dizer, você nunca tinha pensado sobre isso antes.

Gintoki olhou para o prato dele, então para ele e respondeu:

\- Se não sentisse, eu te esqueceria só de ver o seu gosto nojento por maionese.

\- Não fale assim da maionese, seu maníaco por doces - brigou Hijikata, irritado.

Gintoki sorriu.

\- Assim é melhor.

Hijikata conteve uma risada e respondeu:

\- Sim. Assim é melhor.


	9. Seria uma pena não aproveitar o que já foi pago

Os dois terminaram de jantar e Gintoki havia se levantado para ir ao banheiro buscar suas roupas quando foi impedido por Hijikata que, primeiramente, segurou seu braço e, então, abraçou-o por trás, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

Gintoki arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e sentiu o corpo todo estremecer pelo contato. As reações que Hijikata causavam nele, tanto física quanto emocionalmente, eram profundamente intensas e ele ainda não tinha tanta certeza de como lidar com elas.

\- Achei que íamos jantar e ir embora - disse, colocando a mão sobre a que segurava o seu braço. - Ou quem sabe você queira repetir o que fizemos no outro dia?

É claro que, na realidade, ele esperava por muito mais do que isso, mas não iria lhe dizer abertamente.

\- Isso foi antes da conversa que tivemos - respondeu Hijikata, e Gintoki notou que estava um pouco tenso. Como o yorozuya imaginava, expressar sentimentos era muito difícil para o moreno.

\- Que bom - respondeu Gintoki, sorrindo. Então, para medir a reação de Hijikata, ele se permitiu ir um pouco além: - Eu adoraria passar a noite toda aqui com você. Não quero desperdiçar esse hotel. Nós podemos fazer muito mais coisas aqui do que fizemos naquele dia.

Ele notou que Hijikata estremeceu e sua respiração ficou mais pesada, como se o ar não lhe satisfizesse mais, e então o pressionou:

\- Você também quer isso, Hijikata-kun?

Hijikata finalmente o soltou e Gintoki se virou de frente para ele, com medo de ter ido longe demais, mas soube que havia feito o movimento certo quando viu o rosto corado do vice-comandante e o modo como ele não conseguia olhar para ele.

\- Eu não consigo me esquecer daquela noite, sabia? - perguntou Gintoki, abraçando a cintura dele e segurando seu rosto, os lábios bem próximos dos dele. - Eu quero mais.

Hijikata mordeu os lábios e Gintoki sorriu, malicioso, notando o quanto o moreno não era capaz de lhe dizer o que sentia, mas mesmo assim cada parte dele lhe mostrava o que estava esperando, a começar por aqueles lábios...

Gintoki deixou de cerimônias e o beijou. Notou que o corpo de Hijikata se enrijeceu, mas abraçou sua cintura, uma das mãos subindo e descendo pelas suas costas, tocando-o de leve de modo que Hijikata gemesse, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo, a língua explorando sua boca com vontade.

O moreno derreteu em seus braços e Gintoki sentiu seu corpo esquentar, o desejo tomando conta de cada pedaço dele. Hijikata era exatamente o tipo de homem que Gintoki esperava: uma tsundere que uma vez que permite dar espaço a seus sentimentos, torna-se completamente submissa.

Ele partiu o beijo e olhou para Hijikata, que estava corado e tinha as pupilas dilatadas de desejo. Aproveitou a cooperação e começou a desfazer a faixa do kimono, soltando as roupas casuais que ele vestia com facilidade e as deixando cair no chão.

Gintoki engoliu em seco e admirou o corpo dele, passando a mão pelos músculos do peitoral e do abdômen, fazendo Hijikata gemer e segurar a faixa do seu roupão, desfazendo-a sem nenhum protesto e o deixando completamente nu diante dele.

O prateado o levou até a cama e o fez se deitar no centro do colchão, deitando-se sobre ele e voltando a beijar sua boca, continuando então com seu rosto e seu pescoço, causando gemidos cada vez mais intensos em Hijikata, que segurava a roupa de cama com força, incapaz de abraçá-lo por causa da vergonha.

Foi então que Gintoki notou o quanto ele estava tímido com relação aquilo e um pensamento lhe ocorreu, mas parecia tão estranho que ele não deveria falar... Mesmo assim precisava saber:

\- Você já dormiu com um homem?

Hijikata engoliu em seco e olhou para ele com aqueles olhos cheios de desejo e com o rosto avermelhado e respondeu:

\- Não...

Gintoki respirou fundo, tentando recobrar o ar por causa da ideia incrível de que ele seria o primeiro e, quem sabe, o único a algum dia tocar naquele homem... Mas talvez...

\- E com mulheres? - perguntou, curioso.

Hijikata mordeu os lábios, ainda mais envergonhado do que antes e lhe respondeu:

\- Nunca.

\- Então essa vai ser a sua primeira vez? - perguntou Gintoki, realmente surpreso, apesar de estar gostando daquilo de corpo e alma.

\- Hm... Sim... - respondeu Hijikata, envergonhado. - Mas... Não pense que eu estava esperando por você. Eu só prefiro gastar meu tempo trabalhando. É só isso.

Gintoki sorriu. Aquelas palavras pareciam ser bem o oposto do que Hijikata realmente queria dizer.

\- Tudo bem. Se é isso que você diz... - respondeu, beijando os lábios dele novamente, partindo o beijo para continuar pelo seu pescoço, e então pelo seu peito, sentindo a pele com a língua, os lábios e as mãos conforme descia cada vez mais pelos músculos do abdômen, causando gemidos cada vez mais alto e intensos em Hijikata, que parecia estar gostando profundamente do que acontecia.

Foi só ao chegar a barra da última peça de roupa de Hijikata que Gintoki parou, levantando-se apenas para retirá-la sem dificuldade e jogá-la no chão, revelando a ereção de Hijikata, que era quase tão grande quanto a dele.

Gintoki olhou para Hijikata e notou o quanto que ele lhe dizia sem palavras: "Por favor, me toque como eu fiz com você", e Gintoki atendeu, mas não completamente como ele esperava. Ele usou suas mãos apenas por alguns segundos, assistindo Hijikata fechar os olhos e se contorcer de prazer, mas então foi além do que ele havia lhe pedido. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dele e colocou a ponta em sua boca, fazendo Hijikata ofegar, e então gemer ainda mais alto quando ele o tomou por completo, afastando-se novamente e então o tomando de novo.

\- Gintoki - gemeu Hijikata, desesperado, segurando os cabelos do prateado. Gintoki arregalou os olhos, surpreso e sorriu de leve, mesmo sem se afastar dele. Aquela era a primeira vez que Hijikata o chamava pelo primeiro nome e isso só fez com que ele quisesse ainda mais fazer juz aquele momento, movimentando-se cada vez mais rápido, segurando os quadris de Hijikata para que ele não se movesse junto, o que poderia sufocá-lo e acabar com a graça de tudo o que estavam fazendo.

Quando o moreno finalmente chegava ao clímax, ele tentou afastar-se dele, porém Gintoki só o segurou com mais força e o tomou até o máximo que conseguia, sentindo o líquido quente em sua boca conforme Hijikata atingia o orgasmo.

Ele então se afastou, engolindo o conteúdo enquanto era observado pelo moreno, deleitando-se com as bochechas ainda mais coradas do que antes. O corpo de Hijikata ia sendo tomado por uma nova onda de prazer conforme Gintoki o beijava e ele podia sentir seu gosto na boca dele. Em qualquer outro momento teria pensado que aquilo era nojento, mas era seu gosto na boca dele e não o de mais ninguém.

\- Gostou? - sussurrou Gintoki no ouvido dele, fazendo seu corpo todo estremecer com a voz baixa diretamente em sua orelha.

\- É claro que sim - respondeu ele, engolindo em seco e Gintoki se afastou, sorrindo para ele.

\- Você vai me deixar ir além disso, não vai? - perguntou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos sem vergonha alguma do que acontecia.

Hijikata, respirando com dificuldade, respondeu:

\- Eu adoraria isso...

Gintoki sorriu.

\- Então ainda bem que estamos em Kabukicho. Todos os hotéis deixam lubrificante nas gavetas caso tenhamos esquecido. É pouco, mas o suficiente.

Hijikata engoliu em seco. Nem havia pensado nisso. Talvez fosse por ser inexperiente demais, mas era bem possível que o motivo fosse porque Gintoki fazia sua mente ficar completamente vazia. Tudo o que importava para ele naquele momento era o homem de permanente natural diante dele.

Gintoki olhou dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo e sorriu, voltando-se para ele, o corpo entre suas pernas, depositando um pouco do líquido em seus dedos e levando-os até a entrada dele.

Hijikata deu um salto e agarrou os lençóis com ainda mais força, fechando os olhos conforme sentia Gintoki espalhar o líquido e colocar um primeiro dedo dentro dele. Seu corpo todo enrijeceu e o prateado o beijou, calmo, tentando ajudá-lo a se acalmar, o dedo começando a se movimentar dentro dele.

Era um sentimento mais estranho do que ele esperava e ele sinceramente se perguntava como aquilo poderia ser prazeroso, mas não queria desistir. Não... Ele queria ir até o fim com Gintoki.

\- Relaxe um pouco - disse o prateado, enquanto colocava um segundo dedo dentro dele, movimentando-os devagar enquanto tentava alargá-lo de modo que não doesse tanto quando chegasse o momento.

\- Isso é mais estranho do que esperava - disse Hijikata, tenso.

\- Mas na hora que eu achar o ponto certo... - disse Gintoki, chateado com o quanto estava enferrujado naquilo, mas sendo gentil conforme procurava o ponto dele. - Vai ser realmente bom.

\- E você já esteve na minha posição por acaso?

\- Não - respondeu Gintoki com um riso contido. - Mas eu sei como um homem se sente nessa situação.

Aquilo parecia só uma desculpa, mas Hijikata acabou descobrindo que não quando ele realmente achou o que estava procurando. Gemeu tão alto que teve vontade de cobrir a boca, surpreso com o tipo de som que podia sair de dentro dele. Pouco tempo depois notou que estava ereto novamente e seus braços estavam em volta dos ombros do yorozuya, que sorriu para ele enquanto continuava a alargá-lo com um terceiro dedo, fazendo questão de atingi-lo naquele ponto de novo e de novo enquanto fazia isso.

\- Eu te disse, não disse? - sussurrou Gintoki, beijando a orelha dele. - O quanto é bom quando feito direito.

Hijikata não respondeu. Aquilo era vergonhoso demais. Mas ele com certeza concordava com cada palavra.

\- Acho que agora podemos tentar... - disse ele, ajoelhando-se e depositando o resto do conteúdo do lubrificante em si mesmo e olhando para Hijikata. - Mas não sei se é uma boa ideia fazermos desse jeito... De costas pode doer menos da primeira vez.

Hijikata corou ainda mais. Gintoki estava mesmo lhe dizendo para virar-se de costas para ele? Aquilo era tão degradante... Mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que Gintoki tinha razão e alguma parte sua gostava daquela ideia. Fazer aquele tipo de coisa com Gintoki...

\- Tudo bem - respondeu, colocando-se de quatro e deitando a cabeça no travesseiro, quase como se quisesse se enfiar ali e nunca mais sair.

Ele então sentiu Gintoki se ajeitando em sua entrada e arregalou os olhos quando notou o quão diferente era o tamanho. Gemeu de dor conforme Gintoki o penetrava devagar, abraçando suas costas enfim quando estava completamente dentro.

Notou que a respiração de Gintoki estava mais pesada e que, pelo visto, aquilo era muito mais gostoso para o prateado do que para ele, ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu. Quando estava mais acostumado, Gintoki começou a se mover devagar e mesmo que a sensação fosse estranha, ao atingi-lo naquele mesmo ponto, tudo mudou e Hijikata gemeu o nome dele novamente, sentindo o corpo inteiro estremecer com um prazer ainda maior do que antes. Uma das mãos de Gintoki então começou a tocá-lo e Hijikata quase gritou de prazer, a cabeça ficando leve, o corpo todo só conseguindo processar os movimentos de Gintoki atingindo-o naquele ponto e sua mão o massageando, enquanto a outra o abraçava, beijos sendo depositados no seu pescoço e em seus ombros conforme se movia.

\- Gintoki - gemeu ele. - Gintoki...

\- Eu te disse que seria bom - sussurrou Gintoki, beijando o pescoço dele, os movimentos ficando cada vez mais rápidos e intensos. - Você é incrível, Toushirou.

Hijikata abraçou o travesseiro com força. Era golpe baixo chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome pela primeira vez quando Hijikata estava tão frágil. Era golpe muito baixo.

\- Gintoki, eu vou... - disse ele, finalmente, gemendo cada vez mais alto.

\- Só mais um pouco - sussurrou Gintoki e Hijikata tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar muito mais do que aquilo e gemeu, atingindo o clímax enquanto Gintoki continuava a se mover, dessa vez por um curto período de tempo antes de se retirar dele conforme atingia também o orgasmo e sujava os lençóis embaixo deles.

O prateado então se deixou cair na cama e viu Hijikata fazer o mesmo, deitado de lado, o corpo de frente para ele, enquanto Gintoki estava de costas na cama. Só virou a cabeça para o lado e notou a expressão calma e feliz no rosto de Hijikata, que estava de olhos fechados e respirando com alguma dificuldade enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Ele era realmente lindo... Ainda mais depois de Gintoki fazer tantas coisas com ele.

\- Ei... - disse Gintoki, fazendo com que Hijikata finalmente abrisse os olhos. - Quando estivermos sozinhos... Posso te chamar pelo primeiro nome?

\- Acho que você já fez isso da forma mais... vergonhosa possível - respondeu Hijikata, segurando a palavra "quente" que quase saiu de sua boca.

Gintoki riu um pouco.

\- Mas pareceu certo.

\- Tudo bem - respondeu Hijikata, soltando um suspiro.

\- E que tal se nós fizermos de novo? - perguntou Gintoki, abraçando o vice-comandante, que arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a estamina de Gintoki. Não que ele também não tivesse, mas tivera que passar mais de 1h tentando despistar Sougo mais cedo e... Para ser sincero, por mais que tivesse sido bom, ele acreditava que ia sentir dores no dia seguinte.

\- Só se não fizermos até o fim - respondeu ele.

Gintoki sorriu.

\- Por mais que tenha sido realmente incrível, continuará sendo mesmo sem o prato principal.

\- Você é mesmo um pervertido - suspirou Hijikata, cansado.

\- Mas agora sou seu pervertido - respondeu Gintoki, rindo.

Tudo bem... Talvez com aquilo Hijikata pudesse conviver... Talvez aquilo fosse tudo o que ele tinha esperado por tanto tempo... A questão era se realmente iria durar, o que Hijikata não conseguia ter certeza.


	10. Vergonha ou outra coisa

Assim que Gintoki acordou naquela manhã com o telefone tocando, não ficou nada surpreso em descobrir que Hijikata havia partido. Ele não sabia de fato o motivo: se era porque Hijikata estava com vergonha para se encontrar com ele na manhã seguinte ou porque tinha trabalho a fazer logo cedo.

Seja qual fosse a resposta, isso não mudava o fato de que ele precisava se trocar rápido e descer, ou teria que pagar uma nova diária para o hotel.

Gintoki aproveitou os poucos minutos que lhe restavam e tomou um banho quente, vestiu suas roupas e desceu pelo elevador do hotel, deixando a chave na recepção e ouvindo um simples obrigado da moça, provando que Hijikata realmente havia deixado tudo pago antes de partir.

O prateado acabou descobrindo também que a ligação avisando que o horário estava acabando não era uma cortesia do hotel, mas um pedido do próprio Hijikata, que estava preocupado imaginando que Gintoki dormiria muito mais do que o horário permitido (e ele estava realmente certo sobre isso, sem telefonema ele teria acordado realmente tarde).

Gintoki então partiu pelas ruas de Kabukicho, seguindo em direção a sua casa. A cabeça doía e a luz machucava seus olhos (já que bebera demais), mas por pior que tudo aquilo fosse, ele não conseguia se esquecer da noite que passara com o vice-comandante.

Hijikata era muito mais incrível em todos os sentidos do que ele imaginava. Primeiro, porque fizera questão de pagar tudo para compensar o erro de ter chegado atrasado, o que nem foi culpa dele. Segundo, porque ele era muito mais sensível do que Gintoki esperava e por último, porque ele era simplesmente Hijikata Toushirou e só isso o fazia ser a melhor coisa que já acontecera na vida de Gintoki.

Quando estava chegando em casa, Gintoki ficou surpreso em encontrar Otose parada na porta do bar enquanto fumava seu cigarro e, mas impressionado ainda, quando ela olhou na direção dele como se fosse a pessoa por quem estava esperando.

Gintoki engoliu em seco. Só podia ser coisa do aluguel.

Ele logo se preparou para correr, mas ela o interrompeu perguntando:

\- O que aconteceu com você essa noite?

\- Hã? - perguntou, sem entender. Ela estava mesmo perguntando se ele havia passado a noite fora? Não era normal para ele beber demais e chegar tarde...? Se é que chegar no dia seguinte talvez fosse novidade...

\- Bebi demais - respondeu, sentindo a garganta secar. Se Otose notara, quem diria Kagura e Shinpachi! Ele estava ferrado.

Otose se aproximou dele, um pouco mais do que ele gostaria, fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás, e rebateu:

\- Você está cheirando bem. Tomou um banho antes de vir para cá.

\- Eu... Er...

\- Por acaso isso tem haver com a Tama? - perguntou a velha, cruzando os braços com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

\- O que... O que você quer dizer com isso? - respondeu Gintoki, odiando-se por não conseguir segurar o rubor que subiu pelo seu rosto.

\- Hm. Parece que sim - respondeu a velha, rindo. - Parece que ela realmente encontrou a pessoa certa, hein? Eu não esperava por isso.

\- Eu... Eu... - tentou dizer Gintoki, mas as palavras morriam na sua garganta sempre que tentava proferi-las. Não queria dizer que era mentira. A noite que passara com Hijikata era tão real que mentir sobre isso parecia simplesmente errado demais. - Eu não sei do que você está falando!

Otose riu e apenas respondeu:

\- Pense bem no que vai dizer às crianças quando de subir. Vai ser pior ter elas investigando a sua vida do que eu afinal.

Ela então se retirou e entrou dentro do bar novamente, provando a Gintoki que só estivera ali fora porque esperava por ele. Sabia que ele chegaria a qualquer momento e precisava averiguar se seria porque passara a noite fora ou desmaiara em algum beco.

Gintoki engoliu em seco. Kagura e Shinpachi eram realmente muito espertos. O que ele diria...?

\- Certo... Vai ser quase impossível esconder isso deles, não é? Pelo menos vou dizer que tenho uma namorada e que ela não quer que outros descubram... Sim. Essa é a única solução. Teria que despistá-los assim como Hijikata fizera com Sougo, mas ele acreditava que daria conta do recado. Com certeza daria.

Gintoki subiu as escadas e abriu a porta, não ficando nada surpreso quando os dois voaram na direção dele, parando a apenas alguns centímetros e já dizendo:

\- Gin-chan, você está muito cheiroso, você não deve ter desmaiado em um beco escuro.

\- Gin-san, que tipo de atitude perversa você está tendo agora? Por acaso é uma garota? Uma garota que você pagou ou uma garota... De um encontro que você teve?

Céus... Aquilo era terrível. Até Sadaharu estava perto demais e todos aqueles olhos nele faziam com que dizer qualquer tipo de mentira fosse ainda mais difícil.

Antes de mais nada, ele se desvencilhou deles e correu para a cozinha, buscando por um leite de morango para tentar se acalmar. É claro que logo em seguida já havia duas crianças e um cachorro na porta, tão próximos que ele mal conseguia respirar.

\- Por favor, me deixem em paz - reclamou, passando por eles e tentando ir para o seu quarto, mas eles correram e barraram sua entrada imediatamente.

\- Não até você contar o que está acontecendo, Gin-chan - reclamou Kagura.

\- Nós temos o direito de saber, Gin-san - adicionou Shinpachi, decidido.

Gintoki só os encarou e respirou fundo. Por que sua vida amorosa tinha que ser da conta de outras pessoas? Além do mais, se ele contasse qualquer coisa e Hijikata descobrisse, seria um caos. Não só isso, mas se as crianças soubessem que ele e Hijikata haviam passado a noite juntos... Ele estremeceu. Não queria nem imaginar o que lhe diriam.

\- Tudo bem. Eu passei a noite em Yoshiwara, okay?

Os dois ficaram pasmos e Gintoki achou que conseguiria fugir com aquilo, porém Kagura foi logo lhe falando:

\- Mentiroso! Você está sem dinheiro! Não ia conseguir enganar uma mulher tão esperta quanto as de Yoshiwara.

"Ótimo. Eu tinha que ter uma filha adotiva tão inteligente", reclamou Gintoki para si mesmo.

\- O que significa que você passou a noite com uma mulher que queria isso - acrescentou Shinpachi. - O que implica que você mentiu sobre seu encontro! - reclamou, nervoso. - Você mentiu que deu errado quando as coisas deram certo! Isso é muito feio, Gin-san!

\- Nós só vamos te perdoar se você apresentar ela para nós!

Gintoki arregalou os olhos. Esse não podia ser o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

\- Eu não posso - respondeu, sério. - Vocês precisam aceitar a discrição que ela quer manter. Foi por isso que eu menti para começo de conversa.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo, mas só até conseguirem novos argumentos:

\- Então ela é só uma vaca - reclamou Kagura. - Porque passou a noite com um homem que não é o marido dela. Como você pode sair com uma mulher assim?

Gintoki teve que se segurar para não rir. Se Hijikata ouvisse aquilo... Ele não conseguia nem imaginar a cara que faria.

\- Não é uma vaca - respondeu Gintoki. - E não vou apresentá-la a vocês até que ela queira isso - acrescentou. - E vocês vão ter que conviver com isso.

\- Mas Gin-san... Se ela tem vergonha de você, não tem alguma coisa errada aí? - perguntou Shinpachi.

Gintoki engoliu em seco. Ele de fato tinha razão, mas Gintoki não queria pensar muito sobre isso.

\- É só porque estamos saindo há pouco tempo - respondeu, apesar de não ter muita certeza. - Agora me dêem licença porque preciso descansar - acrescentou, passando por eles, entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta.

Conseguiu ver a cara de decepção das crianças antes de se retirar, mas mesmo assim, não tinha muito o que pudesse fazer. Com certeza Hijikata só precisava de um tempo... Ou pelo menos era isso que ele queria acreditar uma vez que seu coração doía só de pensar em outras alternativas.

"Ele não pode estar com vergonha de mim", pensou Gintoki, cansado. "Não pode ser isso".

Infelizmente, ele não tinha certeza de nada.


	11. O que todos estão dizendo

Assim que Gintoki acordou naquela manhã com o telefone tocando, não ficou nada surpreso em descobrir que Hijikata havia partido. Ele não sabia de fato o motivo: se era porque Hijikata estava com vergonha para se encontrar com ele na manhã seguinte ou porque tinha trabalho a fazer logo cedo.

Seja qual fosse a resposta, isso não mudava o fato de que ele precisava se trocar rápido e descer, ou teria que pagar uma nova diária para o hotel.

Gintoki aproveitou os poucos minutos que lhe restavam e tomou um banho quente, vestiu suas roupas e desceu pelo elevador do hotel, deixando a chave na recepção e ouvindo um simples obrigado da moça, provando que Hijikata realmente havia deixado tudo pago antes de partir.

O prateado acabou descobrindo também que a ligação avisando que o horário estava acabando não era uma cortesia do hotel, mas um pedido do próprio Hijikata, que estava preocupado imaginando que Gintoki dormiria muito mais do que o horário permitido (e ele estava realmente certo sobre isso, sem telefonema ele teria acordado realmente tarde).

Gintoki então partiu pelas ruas de Kabukicho, seguindo em direção a sua casa. A cabeça doía e a luz machucava seus olhos (já que bebera demais), mas por pior que tudo aquilo fosse, ele não conseguia se esquecer da noite que passara com o vice-comandante.

Hijikata era muito mais incrível em todos os sentidos do que ele imaginava. Primeiro, porque fizera questão de pagar tudo para compensar o erro de ter chegado atrasado, o que nem foi culpa dele. Segundo, porque ele era muito mais sensível do que Gintoki esperava e por último, porque ele era simplesmente Hijikata Toushirou e só isso o fazia ser a melhor coisa que já acontecera na vida de Gintoki.

Quando estava chegando em casa, Gintoki ficou surpreso em encontrar Otose parada na porta do bar enquanto fumava seu cigarro e, mas impressionado ainda, quando ela olhou na direção dele como se fosse a pessoa por quem estava esperando.

Gintoki engoliu em seco. Só podia ser coisa do aluguel.

Ele logo se preparou para correr, mas ela o interrompeu perguntando:

\- O que aconteceu com você essa noite?

\- Hã? - perguntou, sem entender. Ela estava mesmo perguntando se ele havia passado a noite fora? Não era normal para ele beber demais e chegar tarde...? Se é que chegar no dia seguinte talvez fosse novidade...

\- Bebi demais - respondeu, sentindo a garganta secar. Se Otose notara, quem diria Kagura e Shinpachi! Ele estava ferrado.

Otose se aproximou dele, um pouco mais do que ele gostaria, fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás, e rebateu:

\- Você está cheirando bem. Tomou um banho antes de vir para cá.

\- Eu... Er...

\- Por acaso isso tem haver com a Tama? - perguntou a velha, cruzando os braços com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

\- O que... O que você quer dizer com isso? - respondeu Gintoki, odiando-se por não conseguir segurar o rubor que subiu pelo seu rosto.

\- Hm. Parece que sim - respondeu a velha, rindo. - Parece que ela realmente encontrou a pessoa certa, hein? Eu não esperava por isso.

\- Eu... Eu... - tentou dizer Gintoki, mas as palavras morriam na sua garganta sempre que tentava proferi-las. Não queria dizer que era mentira. A noite que passara com Hijikata era tão real que mentir sobre isso parecia simplesmente errado demais. - Eu não sei do que você está falando!

Otose riu e apenas respondeu:

\- Pense bem no que vai dizer às crianças quando de subir. Vai ser pior ter elas investigando a sua vida do que eu afinal.

Ela então se retirou e entrou dentro do bar novamente, provando a Gintoki que só estivera ali fora porque esperava por ele. Sabia que ele chegaria a qualquer momento e precisava averiguar se seria porque passara a noite fora ou desmaiara em algum beco.

Gintoki engoliu em seco. Kagura e Shinpachi eram realmente muito espertos. O que ele diria...?

\- Certo... Vai ser quase impossível esconder isso deles, não é? Pelo menos vou dizer que tenho uma namorada e que ela não quer que outros descubram... Sim. Essa é a única solução. Teria que despistá-los assim como Hijikata fizera com Sougo, mas ele acreditava que daria conta do recado. Com certeza daria.

Gintoki subiu as escadas e abriu a porta, não ficando nada surpreso quando os dois voaram na direção dele, parando a apenas alguns centímetros e já dizendo:

\- Gin-chan, você está muito cheiroso, você não deve ter desmaiado em um beco escuro.

\- Gin-san, que tipo de atitude perversa você está tendo agora? Por acaso é uma garota? Uma garota que você pagou ou uma garota... De um encontro que você teve?

Céus... Aquilo era terrível. Até Sadaharu estava perto demais e todos aqueles olhos nele faziam com que dizer qualquer tipo de mentira fosse ainda mais difícil.

Antes de mais nada, ele se desvencilhou deles e correu para a cozinha, buscando por um leite de morango para tentar se acalmar. É claro que logo em seguida já havia duas crianças e um cachorro na porta, tão próximos que ele mal conseguia respirar.

\- Por favor, me deixem em paz - reclamou, passando por eles e tentando ir para o seu quarto, mas eles correram e barraram sua entrada imediatamente.

\- Não até você contar o que está acontecendo, Gin-chan - reclamou Kagura.

\- Nós temos o direito de saber, Gin-san - adicionou Shinpachi, decidido.

Gintoki só os encarou e respirou fundo. Por que sua vida amorosa tinha que ser da conta de outras pessoas? Além do mais, se ele contasse qualquer coisa e Hijikata descobrisse, seria um caos. Não só isso, mas se as crianças soubessem que ele e Hijikata haviam passado a noite juntos... Ele estremeceu. Não queria nem imaginar o que lhe diriam.

\- Tudo bem. Eu passei a noite em Yoshiwara, okay?

Os dois ficaram pasmos e Gintoki achou que conseguiria fugir com aquilo, porém Kagura foi logo lhe falando:

\- Mentiroso! Você está sem dinheiro! Não ia conseguir enganar uma mulher tão esperta quanto as de Yoshiwara.

"Ótimo. Eu tinha que ter uma filha adotiva tão inteligente", reclamou Gintoki para si mesmo.

\- O que significa que você passou a noite com uma mulher que queria isso - acrescentou Shinpachi. - O que implica que você mentiu sobre seu encontro! - reclamou, nervoso. - Você mentiu que deu errado quando as coisas deram certo! Isso é muito feio, Gin-san!

\- Nós só vamos te perdoar se você apresentar ela para nós!

Gintoki arregalou os olhos. Esse não podia ser o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

\- Eu não posso - respondeu, sério. - Vocês precisam aceitar a discrição que ela quer manter. Foi por isso que eu menti para começo de conversa.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo, mas só até conseguirem novos argumentos:

\- Então ela é só uma vaca - reclamou Kagura. - Porque passou a noite com um homem que não é o marido dela. Como você pode sair com uma mulher assim?

Gintoki teve que se segurar para não rir. Se Hijikata ouvisse aquilo... Ele não conseguia nem imaginar a cara que faria.

\- Não é uma vaca - respondeu Gintoki. - E não vou apresentá-la a vocês até que ela queira isso - acrescentou. - E vocês vão ter que conviver com isso.

\- Mas Gin-san... Se ela tem vergonha de você, não tem alguma coisa errada aí? - perguntou Shinpachi.

Gintoki engoliu em seco. Ele de fato tinha razão, mas Gintoki não queria pensar muito sobre isso.

\- É só porque estamos saindo há pouco tempo - respondeu, apesar de não ter muita certeza. - Agora me dêem licença porque preciso descansar - acrescentou, passando por eles, entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta.

Conseguiu ver a cara de decepção das crianças antes de se retirar, mas mesmo assim, não tinha muito o que pudesse fazer. Com certeza Hijikata só precisava de um tempo... Ou pelo menos era isso que ele queria acreditar uma vez que seu coração doía só de pensar em outras alternativas.

"Ele não pode estar com vergonha de mim", pensou Gintoki, cansado. "Não pode ser isso".

Infelizmente, ele não tinha certeza de nada.


	12. Paciência é uma virtude

O final de semana do encontro finalmente chegara e Gintoki estava extraordinariamente feliz de não ter que acordar novamente naquele dia e tirar com tristeza mais uma página do calendário que parecia ter dias infinitos.

Aquele dia ele veria Hijikata e, quer saber, deveria haver uma pintura neon diferente ou algo extremamente extravagante indicando isso no seu calendário! Era esse o sentimento do dia, caramba!

Claro que se as coisas fossem realmente assim as crianças saberiam mais do que já sabiam, então ainda bem que o calendário não falava nada sobre seus sentimentos.

Um pouco antes, para se certificar de que as coisas ocorreriam do jeito certo, Gintoki pedira para Otae ficar de olho nas crianças para que elas não o seguissem e, por mais que tenha visto uma atitude meio "eu também quero fazer o mesmo que elas" em Otae, Gintoki conseguiu convencê-la de que seu relacionamento terminaria se alguém descobrisse e que ela, por favor, respeitasse isso.

Mesmo que muito chateada, Otae acabou entendendo e deixou de lado. Vai saber como era aquela namorada da Gintoki... Mas o fato de ter vergonha era realmente muito preocupante.

Por fim eles inventaram uma desculpa para poder deixar as crianças sob sua supervisão, até porque estavam acostumados a irem lá, e tudo deveria correr bem.

Estando sozinho em casa, Gintoki aproveitou para tomar um banho, vestir alguns de seus yukata mais limpos, passar algum perfume que estava bem no fundo do armário, e sair pela cidade em direção ao bar de costume.

Ele ergueu a tenda do estabelecimento e ficou surpreso em ver que Hijikata já sentado ali, bebendo alguma coisa. Talvez a última vez o tivesse afetado tanto que não queria correr o risco de magoá-lo.

\- Olha só quem chegou cedo! - brincou o prateado.

\- Fique quieto. Só consegui despistar Sougo mais cedo - reclamou Hijikata, corando. Uma tsundere como sempre.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Gintoki ficasse mais alegre por causa da bebida e começasse a tagarelar sobre sua vida, as novelas e mangás que estava lendo e muitas outras coisas.

Hijikata, nem um pouco surpreso com a tagarelice de Gintoki, simplesmente o escutou, sabendo que não tinha muito mais sobre o que conversar com ele no momento, além da novela que ambos assistiam.

Para ser sincero, Hijikata estava tão em de trabalho que quaisquer assuntos que puxasse seriam inerentemente chatos, por isso ficou surpreso quando o prateado perguntou:

\- E como está o seu trabalho?

\- O mesmo de sempre, perseguindo terroristas.

Gintoki olhou para ele, cético.

\- Que eu saiba vocês roubam impostos.

\- Está querendo brigar, é? - reclamou Hijikata, nervoso, o que fez Gintoki rir e Hijikata se juntar a ele nas risadas.

\- Não, quero saber se está tudo bem, se não é nada perigoso e tudo mais.

\- Ah... Meu trabalho é sempre perigoso. Os terroristas estão dispostos a nos queimarem vivos a cada momento, mas a sorte é que eu sou forte e sempre consigo me safar. Especialmente ultimamente estamos tratando de um caso de terroristas que se infiltraram no bakufu e tem sido muito estressante.

\- Você é incrível - disse Gintoki, sério. - Mas dói pensar em você morrendo.

\- Você me aceitou com o meu trabalho - reclamou Hijikata.

\- Não foi o que eu disse - respondeu. - É só que seu trabalho pode te machucar e quando penso nisso fico machucado. É um pouco impressionante.

Hijikata corou furiosamente. Gintoki já havia perdido completamente a vergonha...? Ou era porque ele sempre foi assim? Hijikata tinha medo de ser deixado quando fosse um brinquedo já usado demais.

\- É por isso que eu queria que as pessoas perto de mim soubessem de nós.

\- O que?! - exclamou Hijikata, chocado.

\- Eles falam e falam e fazem conjecturas e estão chateados. Mas não é só por isso. Eu quero ter uma vida mais livre com você.

\- Não vai funcionar. Eu sou o vice-comandante.

\- Você vai dar um jeito - tentou insistir Gintoki. - E não precisa ser todo mundo.

\- Não! - exclamou Hijikata, um pouco alto demais, fazendo todos olharem para ele e o dono fazer cara feia. Ele então se desculpou e disse: - Eles vão deixar a informação vazar. Vai ser um terror para mim.

\- Então que tal cortarmos a noite? - perguntou Gintoki.

\- Seria bom - respondeu Hijikata, dessa vez pagando a sua parte enquanto Gintoki pagava a dele.

Quando chegaram no hotel, no entanto, Hijikata foi quem pagou tudo, porque ele sabia que se não fosse por seu medo, haveria formas mais fáceis de não gastar dinheiro, como ir a casa vazia do prateado... Mas não conseguia correr o risco.

Os dois subiram as escadas e mas estavam lá dentro, Gintoki o prendeu contra a porta fechada e o beijou. Um beijo apaixonado que fizeram suas pernas perderem as forças. Ele era tão fraco... Tão fraco por Gintoki.

\- Hoje vai ser melhor, vice-comandante - brincou Gintoki, no ouvido dele, enquanto desfazia-se das roupas do moreno. - Porque a segunda vez é melhor.

Hijikata engoliu em seco e tudo o que pôde dizer foi:

\- Você é um pervertido.

\- Um pervertido que gosta muito mesmo de você - brincou ele, feliz quando todas as roupas estavam no chão. Ele então fez o mesmo com a peça íntima e guiou Hijikata até a cama, fazendo-o se sentar ali no meio.

Hijikata então observou enquanto Gintoki fazia o mesmo, despindo-se de cada peça de roupa diante dele antes de deitar-se na cama, completamente nu, corpo em contato com o seu como Hijikata não queria admitir que gostava tão profundamente.

Gintoki beijou todo o seu corpo com carinho, quase cada parte dele, principalmente sua boca, a mão em sua ereção para causar-lhe ainda mais prazer. Então ele estava com o lubrificante nas mãos e Hijikata ficou surpreso ao ver que não doía mais como antes. Na verdade, o prazer é que era grande demais. Ele gemia alto, cada vez mais alto enquanto Gintoki lhe dizia para gemer seu nome.

Então ele sentiu a sensação de Gintoki novamente na sua entrada, dessa vez de frente para ele. Olhou para o prateado e ficou feliz. Queria tanto poder ver o rosto dele enquanto faziam aquilo... E então Gintoki estava dentro dele e seu rosto demonstrava todo o intenso prazer. Demonstrava como ele amava estar com ele.

"Você está tão lindo", é o que ele queria dizer, mas não podia. Seria profundo demais e ele nem era esse tipo de pessoa. Mas Gintoki em intenso prazer por causa dele não podia ter outro nome. Era lindo.

Foi então que ele atingiu o clímax e Gintoki logo depois dele. Os dois, no entanto, ao invés de se separarem, continuaram deitados, totalmente felizes pelo que aconteceu, até finalmente caírem na cama juntos, ofegantes.

\- Está tudo bem? - perguntou.

Hijikata olhou para ele, um pouco aéreo e sentiu amor, mas também culpa. Culpa porque ele estava restringindo a vida do homem que amava e que queria contar a todos o que eles eram. Se fosse emotivo, teria chorado, mas tudo o que fez foi dizer:

\- Sim. Foi ótimo.

Gintoki, no entanto, já o conhecia demais. Ele soube que algo estava errado e, como sempre, pensou ser ele próprio. Ele estava sendo o grande problema de seu amado Hijikata.

Para afastar as preocupações, ele se virou e o abraçou.

Hijikata, apesar de um pouco surpreso de ele estar fazendo isso quando imaginava outra coisa acontecendo de novo, simplesmente correspondeu. Estar nos braços dele era enfim o que mais importava.

***

Gintoki estava sozinho em seu quarto na manhã seguinte enquanto Kagura a Shinpachi passeavam com Otae quando uma visita inesperada apareceu. Era Tama, que viera procurar mais informações sobre o experimento.

O prateado quase a chutou para fora da casa só para não falar sobre aquilo, mas ele não era daquele tipo. Não por sentimentos aliás.

\- E então, como está indo? - perguntou ela.

Gintoki pensou um pouco e então contou para ela todos os detalhes, até porque ele não deveria esconder da louca que os juntara a verdade sobre seu relacionamento. Era o trabalho dela.

\- O único problema é que ele não quer contar para ninguém - finalizou.

\- Gintoki-sama, você não é uma pessoa com tanto prestígio quanto Hijikata-sama - disse ela, gentil. - É claro que ele se preocupa com sua aparência.

\- Mas ele pode estar mentindo...

\- Mentindo ou não, não posso falar nada sobre a natureza de minhas conversas com ele, mas peço que dê um tempo a ele nesse quesito.

\- Você está falando isso só porque quer que esse experimento funcione!

\- Não! Com certeza não é isso (apesar de ser um pouco). Mas você e Hijikata-sama são a maior compatibilidade do projeto. Eu realmente acredito que vão ser felizes juntos.

\- Maior compatibilidade?

\- Sim. Vocês chegaram a 95%. Ninguém mais chegou perto disso.

O queixo de Gintoki caiu e ele passou a mão nos cabelos. Aquilo era mesmo incrível.

\- Tudo bem, vou acreditar em você dessa vez. Até porque não estou disposto a desistir de Hijikata.

Tama apenas sorriu. Trabalho concluído.


	13. Outras mulheres

Depois dos primeiros dias de romance foi que as coisas começaram a ficar mais complicadas. A causa não era o relacionamento deles, mas fatores externos que se tornavam incontroláveis para cada um deles.

Hijikata parecia ser o que menos se importava, porque seu único grande medo era não ser descoberto, mas Gintoki já precisava lidar com muito mais coisas: conhecidos que sabiam que estava namorando uma desconhecida, perseguições na rua para ver onde iria e, pior de tudo: tietes.

Gintoki nunca havia notado que Hijikata era tão popular entre as garotas até ver o primeiro dos casos onde ele fora cercado por três mulheres, claramente sem se importar com nenhuma, e as perguntas maliciosas começaram. Elas se insinuavam para ele, até chegavam a mostrar partes do corpo e diziam coisas que qualquer homem não comprometido (e às vezes até comprometido) sucumbiria à tentação.

Sua vontade era simples: gritar em plenos pulmões que aquele homem tinha dono. Hijikata era dele e de mais ninguém e nenhuma piriguete tinha o direito de chegar perto do seu vice-comandante.

Ao invés disso, no entanto, ele continuou em silêncio, sabendo que seria muito pior intervir, mas ficando por perto caso fosse necessário.

\- Hijikata-san, você é tão forte! - disse uma delas. - É por isso que mata tantos terroristas, não é mesmo? Seus braços são incríveis!

\- Só forte? Isso é menosprezar esse rosto maravilhoso que ele tem! O que você está pensando?

\- Elas todas não tem a menor ideia, não é mesmo, Hijikata-kun? - perguntou uma última, querendo se fazer de próxima apesar de obviamente não ser. - Elas acham que só músculos e força importam, mas é a personalidade que faz toda a diferença. E a sua é incrível.

Hijikata não moveu um músculo sequer, nem notou a presença de Gintoki, que estava quase arrancando aquele cigarro da boca dele e o batendo até aprender a não dar trela para aquelas mulheres!

\- Ei, ei, ei, meninas - disse, finalmente aproximando-se por não aguentar mais a proximidade corporal da mais ousada. Céus! Ela estava com os peitos encostando nos braços dele! - Já não dá para ver na cara que ele não quer nada com vocês?

\- Haaaah? - reclamou a mais ousada, e, segundo Gintoki, a mais puta. - Como se eu fosse ouvir um permanente natural nojento que nem você. Hijikata-kun não chegaria nem perto de um homem sem classe como você nem para ser seu amigo, sabia?

\- E ele não se relacionaria com um salmora que nem você - brigou Gintoki. - Agora saiam daqui antes que eu arranque a cabeça de cada uma de vocês.

A menina deu uma risada e as outras seguiram.

\- Hmmmmm... Quer dizer que ele também te agrada, permanente-kun?

\- Não é nada disso - disse Hijikata, mortal, finalmente. - É que vocês são idiotas é insuportáveis e ele sabe que eu não queria falar nada disso, mas, bem, agora estou falando. Vão embora!

\- O que foi que você disse? - perguntaram as três, chocadas, em uníssono.

\- Vocês ouviram. Agora vão embora - respondeu Gintoki, cheio de si.

\- Mas... Mas você não deseja se casar, Hijikata-kun? - insistiu a garota. - Eu sou a mulher perfeita para você! Eu sei cozinhar, limpar a casa e...

\- Eu nunca quis me casar - respondeu Hijikata. - E não vou mudar de opinião por vocês. Se quer tanto um policial do Shinsengumi, case com o Yamazaki - respondeu Hijikata, sem pestanejar. - Ele está bem desesperado. Então que tal pararmos por hoje, hein?

As garotas ficaram irritadas, mas uma a uma foi dando as costas até que a líder finalmente disse:

\- Não pense que desisti!

E foi assim que aquela conversa horrorosa acabou.

Gintoki olhou para Hijikata, que não disse absolutamente nada e conforme os segundos passavam, seus nervos a flor da pele foram se erguendo até o máximo que conseguia suportar. Segurou Hijikata pela gola do uniforme e o levou para trás de uma caçamba de lixo das grandes e o beijou apaixonada e forçosamente.

Hijikata gemeu de surpresa, quase não conseguindo acreditar que Gintoki estava realmente fazendo aquilo com ele, e por alguns segundos seu corpo derreteu, pedindo por mais, pedindo por tudo o que Gintoki lhe dava, as mãos correndo pelo seu corpo, tocando fortemente sua ereção da maneira que só Gintoki sabia tocar, mas então ele voltou para a realidade. Estava de uniforme, não era a hora e alguém os veria. Não era o lugar. O relacionamento deles não era público, era apenas entre quatro paredes.

Ao finalmente conseguir empurrar o prateado de cima dele, o corpo ainda chorando de prazer e pela tristeza de estar agindo assim, ele disse:

\- Você está louco? Alguém vai nos ver e vai ser meu fim.

\- E você acha que eu consigo aguentar aquelas mulheres dando em cima de você? - argumentou Gintoki, emotivo. - Eu vejo todas as semanas e nunca posso fazer nada. Nada para provar que elas não podem ter você. Elas podem estar mais perto do que eu e você é MEU e não delas! Está errado! Muito errado! Tenho que assistir como forasteiro sendo que o amor da minha vida está sendo tratado dessa forma!

\- Amor da sua vida? - repetiu Hijikata, corando.

\- Isso mesmo! Amor da minha vida. Gosto de cada olhar, fala, beijo, toque e tudo mais que eu pudesse citar. Eu quero você só para mim!

\- Gintoki... Você já deveria saber que eu sou só seu, mas agir dessa forma só vai piorar tudo.

Gintoki engoliu em seco:

"Piorar para você".

Mas ele não conseguiu dizer nada. Não podia dizer nada.

\- Tudo bem. Se é assim que deseja - respondeu, dando as costas e partindo, sentindo como se seu coração tivesse sido deixado para trás, perfeitamente grudado ao do policial.


	14. Então eu aceito que só eles saibam

Em nenhum momento de sua vida, Gintoki se imaginou indo atrás de alguém para desabafar sobre seus problemas amorosos, mas isso aconteceu justamente naquele dia, quando aquelas três mulheres trataram Hijikata como se fosse delas e não dele.

Entrou no bar e foi recebido por uma das anfitriãs, perguntando logo em seguida:

\- Oi, eu gostaria de conversar com a Otae...

A garota que o recepcionou, já acostumada com sua imagem de caloteiro, o olhou estranho, mas percebendo isso ele logo acrescentou:

\- Tenho um pouco para gastar. Não seria louco de aparecer na frente dela sem dinheiro... Sem contar que preciso dela como uma amiga hoje.

A moça soltou um suspiro, preocupada, e respondeu:

\- Ela está com um cliente no momento, então se realmente quer ela, vai ter que esperar.

\- Espero o quanto for necessário - respondeu Gintoki, de cabeça baixa, apoiando-se na parede com os braços cruzados.

A atendente o estudou, estudou e então finalmente se decidiu:

\- Que tal uma mesa para você poder beber enquanto espera por ela?

Gintoki pensou um pouco e concordou:

\- Desde que você prometa chamá-la mais tarde, eu adoraria. Meus assuntos com ela são bem específicos, então preciso que seja mesmo ela.

O silêncio prosseguiu, e ele riu, dizendo:

\- Devo estar realmente lamentável para você estar me olhando com essa cara.

\- Me desculpe - respondeu a moça, simpática. - Mas você é sempre tão bobo que só de te ver assim já sei que tem alguma coisa errada.

Gintoki sorriu, triste, e a seguiu para uma mesa. Ela pediu para que uma das moças lhe trouxesse uma dose de sakê e avisasse Otae que ele estava esperando enquanto isso. A acompanhante encheu o copo de Gintoki e perguntou:

\- Sobre o que você quer conversar?

Gintoki riu, achando aquilo engraçado.

\- Normalmente não é assim que se atende um cliente - brincou ele, virando o copo de sakeê.

\- Normalmente não, mas quando clientes aparecem com essa cara, não gostamos de ignorar.

\- Entendo - sorriu Gintoki, esparramando-se no sofá e olhando para cima. - É que eu nunca fui o tipo de cara que fica chorando no ombro dos outros.

\- Acho que todas sabemos - disse a moça, rindo.

Ele soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos.

\- Só preciso beber até ela chegar - alegou Gintoki, derrotado.

Chega de papo furado. Chega de tentar entendê-lo. Ele não queria nada disso. Só queria desabafar com Otae sobre as reações de Gintoki.

A acompanhante continuou a encher o copo de Gintoki até que vários minutos se passaram. Quase meia hora passou até que Otae finalmente chegasse ese surpreenesse com o que via.

\- Pode deixar ele comigo agora. Obrigada - disse Otae para sua colega, que saiu, olhando uma última vez com preocupação para Gintoki.

\- Gin-san, no que eu posso te ajudar? - perguntou ela, preocupada.

\- Sabe, vocês estão brigando comigo o tempo todo porque eu não falo quem é a minha namorada, mas nenhum de vocês parou para pensar que eu quero contar, mas ela não deixa.

Otae piscou algumas vezes, surpresa. Então era sobre aquela mulher? Tinha que ser. Ela nunca vira Gintoki agindo daquela forma.

\- Gin-san, eu não acho legal qhe ela tenha te feito esconder as coisas desse jeito. Todos já imaginávamos que era culpa dela você não possa contar, mas isso prova que o relacionamento não é sério da parte dela!

\- Dele - corrigiu Gintoki, virando outro copo de sakê.

\- O que você disse? - perguntou Otae, confusa.

\- Dele - disse Gintoki olhando para ela. - Não é minha namorada, é meu namorado.

\- Ah! - exclamou Otae, totalmente sem reação. - Gin-san, eu não imaginava que você...

\- Gostava de outras frutas também? - interrompeu Gintoki. - Na realidade, é bem raro, mas acontece. Fiquei bastante surpreso quando fizemos sexo e foi melhor do que com qualquer mulher que eu já estive. Não porque gosto mais de homens, mas... Realmente gosto que seja com ele.

Gintoki engoliu em seco e Otae ficou surpresa por ele ter conseguido contar tudo aquilo a julgar pelo quão vermelho estava.

\- Eu não sei como consigo gostar tanto de um homem desses - disse Gintoki com ênfase no gênero do indivíduo. - Só de pensar nele agora eu quero beijá-lo e eu não teria vergonha de fazer isso na frente de todo mundo se ele deixasse. Devem ter drogado a nossa comida no dia daquele encontro para eu ter chegado a esse ponto. Eu sei que ele é perfeito para mim, mas eu nunca teria pensado no assunto! Eu odeio não poder fazer as mulheres se afastarem e dizer que ele tem dono. Ele é o homem que eu amo e mesmo assim eu não tenho poder algum sobre ele.

\- Gin-san... - sussurrou Otae, surpresa e triste por ele, sem saber o que dizer. Gintoki pareceu notar porque continuou.

\- Está decepcionada? - sorriu ele, sem olhar para ela. - Quer dizer, você deve estar. Um homem que nem eu falando assim de outro homem... Deve ser uma decepção. Devo ser uma péssima influência para o Shinpachi.

\- Eu nunca diria e nem pensaria sobre você (além do fato de ser um vagabundo) - disse Otae, compreensiva. - Eu só não imaginava que ouviria tudo isso de você.

\- Eu também fico surpreso - disse Gintoki, soltando um suspiro.

\- O que aconteceu entre vocês hoje? - perguntou Otae, preocupada. - Eu nunca te vi assim.

\- Às vezes mulheres vão atrás dele. Ele é muito atraente afinal de contas... E eu queria tirar elas de perto dele, mas eu não podia. Elas que não tem nada com ele conseguem algo dele que eu não posso ter. Quando ele conseguiu fugir delas, eu puxei ele para um lugar escondido e o beijei... E ele ficou bravo. É claro que ficou. Eu fiz isso em plena luz do dia e ao ar livre! Na hora que ele se afastou de mim eu senti meu coração afundar. Eu entendi que era porque eu amo ele.

\- Ele não parece sentir o mesmo que você - disse Otae, triste e com um pouco de raiva daquele homem.

\- Na verdade, ele sente isso há mais tempo do que eu - disse Gintoki, olhando para cima. - Mas ele se preocupa com a reputação dele e eu não. Eu não tenho nada a perder.

\- Gin-san...

\- Otae-san! - exclamou Kondo, animado, aproximando-se deles.

\- Eu já disse que a Otae-chan está ocupada! - dizia uma funcionária que corria atrás dele. - Ela está com um cliente!

\- Ah! Yorozuya! - exclamou Kondo, sem perceber o peso da situação. - Como você...? - foi então que ele viu o olhar de cachorro abandonado de Gintoki. - O que foi que aconteceu? Por acaso sua namorada terminou com você?

Gintoki não respondeu de primeira. Seus olhos repousaram no homem que vinha atrás de Kondo e sei semto,emtp fpo de [irp terrpr. Agora Hijikata o vira naquele estado! Não sabia o que doía mais, o orgulho ou o fato de que talvez Hijikata o achasse um coração mole.

\- Parece mais que ele caiu do caminhão de mudança - disse Hijikata, se aproximando e se sentando ao lado dele. Tirou o copo da mão de Gintoki e o virou ele mesmo. - Se beber mais do que isso não duvido que realmente comece a agir como um cachorro abandonado.

\- Não é nada legal roubar a bebida dos outros. E eu não chamei vocês. Querem parar de se intrometer? - disse Gintoki, tanto para Kondo quanto para Hijikata, mas seus olhos estavam fixos no vice-comandante.

\- Ah... Yorozuya, não precisa ser tão grosso, nós podemos ir embora e... - tentou dizer Kondo, mas Hijikata o cortou:

\- Por que? Tem medo de falar sobre seus problemas na nossa cara? - perguntou ele, encarando Gintoki.

\- Está interessado assim em ouvir? - reclamou Gintoki, encarando ele. - Achei que você fosse do tipo que não se importa com sentimentos.

\- Ei...! Vocês dois deveriam se acalmar - disse Otae, assustada. - Hijikata-san, o Gin-san está precisando de ajuda e não disso.

\- Eu não gosto do jeito que ele está me olhando - reclamou Hijikata com os olhos fixos nos dele. - E eu odeio essa cara de cachorro abandonado que ele está fazendo. Ele não é cachorro e nem foi abandonado para agir desse jeito. Vamos, diga na minha cara que você não me quer aqui!

\- Por que isso te incomoda tanto? - reclamou Gintoki. - Está com ciúmes, é? Queria que eu estivesse conversando com você, Oogushi-kun? - provocou.

Hijikata rosnou, nervoso, então segurou o braço de Gintoki e o puxou em pé com ele.

\- Chega. Você vem comigo. Kondo-san quer passar a noite com a namorada dele então você vai ter que se contentar comigo.

\- Você não manda em mim - brigou Gintoki, seco.

Hijikata olhou para ele, chocado. O yorozuya nunca havia lhe dito uma coisa dessas depois que começaram a sair.

\- O que você quer então? - perguntou ele, encarando Gintoki.

Hijikata não precisou de palavras para entender que o que Gintoki lhe dizia era exatamente: "Você sabe muito bem". Então era aquilo... Gintoki estava nervoso por isso...

Hijikata soltou um suspiro.

\- Tudo bem, nós vamos ficar - disse ele, soltando o braço de Gintoki e voltando a se sentar. Kondo ficou bastante confuso e acabou se sentando ao lado de Otae, e Gintoki se sentou agora entre Otae e Hijikata.

\- Está tudo bem para você se for assim, yorozuya? - perguntou Kondo, preocupado.

\- Está - disse Gintoki, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar. - Quer dizer, ficaria melhor se eu pudesse beber mais, mas parece que esse idiota vai tirar o copo da minha mão todas as vezes que eu tentar.

\- Você está certo - respondeu Hijikata, que enchia outro copo e virava de uma vez.

\- Toshi, mas você vai ficar bêbado bem rápido se continuar assim.

\- Minha intenção não é ficar aqui muito tempo - respondeu Hijikata.

\- O que? Quer dizer que você vai me arrastar para fora em breve?

Hijikata não respondeu nada. Para a sua surpresa, ele encheu outro copo e virou de uma vez. Os três olharam para ele, assustados, e Gintoki se surpreendeu ao perceber o provável motivo pelo qual ele estava fazendo isso.

\- Toshi, eu acho melhor...

\- Kondo-san - interrompeu Hijikata, ainda olhando para o seu copo vazio. Ele já estava começando a ficar um pouco vermelho. - Eu estou namorando.

\- O que? Isso é ótimo! - disse Kondo, super feliz. - Mas por que você não disse nada? Foi sobre o encontro? Você mentiu?

\- Sim, eu menti. Menti porque não queria que soubessem que eu e... Gintoki estamos juntos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e o queixo de Otae caiu. Kondo simplesmente começou a rir:

\- Você está realmente bêbado para contar uma piada dessas!

\- Não é uma piada - disse ele, sério. - Ele é meu namorado.

"Namorado?", pensou Gintoki. Está aí realmente a resposta para todas as minhas perguntas. Posso chamá-lo assim afinal.

Kondo travou e olhou para Gintoki, em busca de apoio, mas ele continuava olhando para Hijikata com o queixo caído. Foi então que Hijikata simplesmente olhou para Gintoki e perguntou:

\- Era isso que você queriam, não era? Está feliz agora?

\- Eu... Eu queria poder contar para todo mundo e afastar todas as mulheres de cima de você, mas por hora, sim, isso me deixa feliz. Ainda mais porque eu sei que contar para o gorila é muito difícil para você.

\- Ele não é um gorila - reclamou Hijikata mais uma vez, mas então continuou. - Tudo ótimo então - ele depositou o copo na mesa e fez menção de se levantar, mas Gintoki o segurou, fazendo com que ele reclamasse: - Quer me soltar? Já fiz o que precisava fazer.

\- Eu não acho que você deveria contar e sair sem ouvir o que eles tem a dizer.

\- Eu não quero ouvir - respondeu Hijikata, fazendo força para continuar, mas Gintoki continuou a segurá-com força.

\- Toshi - disse Kondo, preocupado. - Você acha mesmo que eu vou te julgar por isso?

Hijikata finalmente parou, olhando para ele, triste.

\- Eu sou o vice-comandante do Shinsengumi. Eu não quero pensar no que os outros vão dizer. Você deveria me julgar por estar fazendo isso na minha posição.

\- Eu sou seu amigo mais do que seu chefe. Para mim está tudo bem. Eu só fico triste de você ter escondido por tanto tempo... Quer dizer, nós estamos fazendo piadas e falando sobre a suposta namorada do Gintoki há tanto tempo e esse tempo todo era você?!

\- Não é fácil para mim dizer isso.

\- Eu sei que não é - sorriu Kondo, gentil.

\- Por que você não nos conta como isso aconteceu? - perguntou Otae. - Para que possamos aceitar sem brigar que fizeram segredo esse tempo todo.

Gintoki e Hijikata trocaram olhares e coraram furiosamente ao se lembrar que boa parte desses encontros desde o começo haviam sido noites de grande paixão, mas Hijikata começou:

\- Eu já gostava dele antes... Eu fiquei com raiva quando o experimento aconteceu porque tive medo de que ele encontrasse alguém, mas qual foi minha surpresa quando era eu na mesa junto com ele.

\- E eu também estava esperando pelo policial nervosinho, então Tama acertou em cheio. Ela me disse que somos 95% compatíveis.

\- Ela também te contou? - perguntou Hijikata, surpreso.

\- Sim. Quando fiquei triste por não poder contar a ninguém.

Hijikata ficou em silêncio. Triste. Não queri estar machucando Gintoki daquele jeito, mas era meio que inevitável.

\- Estou surpresa com a compatibilidade de vocês - disse Otae finalmente. - Eu e o gorila estamos nos dando melhor agora, mas continuamos sendo só 68%.

\- Nós fomos a maior - explicou Hijikata. - Provavelmente foi por nossa causa que permitiram casais do mesmo sexo. Ficaram intrigados como dois homens que não pareciam ter nenhuma outra tendência e quiseram colocar em prova.

\- Uau! Isso é surpreendente mesmo - disse Kondo.

\- Mas vocês já pensavam em homens antes?

\- Eu já saí com homens na guerra por falta de mulheres - disse Gintoki, dando de ombros. - Mas minha preferência sempre foi mesmo mulheres. Isso, no entanto, muda se for ele no lugar.

Hijikata corou e brigou:

\- Pare de dizer coisas constrangedoras.

\- Mas é divertido ver o vice-comdanate demoníaco ficar todo vermelho.

Hijikata bufou. Ele se levantou da mesa e segurou o braço de Gintoki, levando com ele.

\- Já vão? - perguntou Otae. - Gin-san precisa pagar...

\- Kondo vai pagar por tudo. Ele prometeu que pagaria por mim e agora vai pagar por ele. Estamos de saída.

E eles realmente partiram.

Otae e Kondo trocaram olhares, surpresos, mas deram de ombros e resolveram não comentar mais sobre o assunto. Se a verdade escapasse da boca deles nenhum dos dois falaria com eles novamente.

Pelo menos eles poderiam ajudar a esconder o segredo até que ambos estivessem preparados para se assumir.


	15. A Promessa

Ao deixar o bar das anfitriãs, Gintoki ficou surpreso que Hijikata ainda segurava seu pulso, andando lado a lado com ele. Olhou para o moreno, mas este nada dizia. Só estava vermelho e parecia ter um destino sólido em mente.

E Gintoki quase engasgou quando viu qual era esse lugar. Estavam diante de um dos melhores hotéis de Kabukicho e, pelo visto, iriam entrar nele!

Por um breve instante Gintoki achou que era uma brincadeira e que Hijikata faria uma piadinha, mas o policial realmente entrou e ele o acompanhou, surpreso, pelos corredores caros e bonitos. Ele e Hijikata estavam mesmo indo para um hotel daqueles? Era muita coisa... Sim, muita coisa. Hijikata tinha noção do quanto isso mexeria com ele? Para alguém que não podia se casar pagar tão caro para ficarem juntos era quase como sair para uma lua de mel direto!

Hijikata abriu a porta do quarto, cuja chave pegou com a recepcionista, e revelou um amplo salão com uma bela sacada que revelava grande parte de Edo (pois estava no alto do prédio), uma cama de casal, que parecia ser muito mais confortável do que a dos demais hotéis que frequentaram, uma mesa de jantar posta a luz de velas, luzes fracas e amareladas para dar um clima mais aconchegante e romântico ao cômodo e, se não fosse o bastante, havia uma banheira de hidromassagem no banheiro que cabia os dois perfeitamente. Ao lado dela, sais de banho foram deixados para que experiência ser ainda mais agradável e Gintoki sentia o coração martelar cada vez mais forte. Eles estavam quase tendo uma lua de mel, caramba! Aquilo era demais para ele!

Traduzindo: ele estava no paraíso de seus sonhos mais pervertidos.

Hijikata, que entrara no quarto depois dele, pela expressão impassível não pareceu se importar com o luxo, mas foi só dar uma olhada mais atenta que Gintoki viu naquele rosto sério um rubor nas bochechas. Hijikata também estava pensando nas mesmas coisas pervertidas que ele.

Apesar do clima que pareceu mais leve, assim que Gintoki chegou perto de Hijikata, ele sentiu a aura pesada, por isso simplesmente se afastou e se sentou na cama, esperando que o moreno falasse com ele:

\- Escolha algo para comer - disse Hijikata, jogando um cardápio para o namorado. - Essa noite é sua.

Gintoki arregalou os olhos, chocado com a mudança de atitude do vice-comandante, e brincou, malicioso:

\- Você está no cardápio?

Hijikata corou furiosamente e inquiriu, bravo, que ele fizesse o que havia sido ordenado e Gintoki, rindo consigo mesmo, o fez, dessa vez por amor ao policial.

Ao terminarem de selecionar os pedidos, Hijikata ligou para o camareiro recebeu a resposta de que em breve o jantar estaria pronto.

Não tendo muito o que fazer até lá, Hijikata se sentou em uma das cadeiras em frente a mesa e puxou o assunto que interessava:

\- Eu nunca imaginei que doía tanto assim em você esconder a verdade.

\- Eu já te disse que era difícil - argumentou Gintoki, como se estivesse falando com um surdo por opção.

\- Mas eu não acreditei na intensidade dos seus sentimentos! - brigou Hijikata, muito sério. - Pelo menos não naquela época. Agora eu finalmente entendi e eu... eu quero te explicar o porquê de eu estar fugindo tanto.

Gintoki arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a conversa que estava por vir, e Hijikata começou:

\- Você mesmo sabe que não é conhecido por se apaixonar. Você sai com alguém uma noite e depois nunca mais quer saber da pessoa, não é mesmo?

Gintoki queria negar, mas ele acabou assentindo.

\- Por causa disso, quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez eu pensei: "Ele vai fingir que não aconteceu nada quando me vir”. Não importa a promessa, isso era só a bebedeira e ele vai fingir e será o fim!

“Mas você não fingiu e nem fugiu de mim. O tempo passou e passou e você continuava do meu lado. Era uma mistura de medo e felicidade com a qual eu não sabia lidar.

“Acho que no fundo, até hoje eu esperei pelo dia que você se cansaria e me jogaria fora e por isso agi desse jeito. Gostar de você por tanto tempo sem ser correspondido criaram esse medo em mim. E não que ele tenha sumido, eu ainda tenho medo de me jogar de cabeça no nosso relacionamento, mas... Por um você que eu consigo confiar eu sou capaz.

"Gintoki, a verdade é que eu quero fazer isso. Eu quero assumir meu relacionamento com você, mas eu também quero que você aceite que seja aos poucos. Sua família, minha família e... Deles os outros vão saber aos poucos. Quando tudo finalmente estiver do jeito que você deseja, pode me beijar na frente daquelas mulheres e mandá-las embora, mas antes vamos passar por todas as etapas difíceis de aceitação.

O yorozuya olhou para ele, triste, e disse:

\- Eu não imaginava que você estava passando por isso tudo. Prometo ser mais compreensível a partir de agora. E agradeço que você finalmente esteja confiando em mim porque eu prometo que não vou te decepcionar.

\- Eu sei, Gintoki, acho que já estava na hora de eu te conhecer a esse ponto - respondeu Hijikata, tomando iniciativa para estender a mão e entrelaçar seus dedos com os dele.

Ambos se aproximaram e estavam prestes a compartilhar um beijo quando finalmente a campainha tocou, fazendo os dois darem um salto e Hijikata, um pouco mal humorado, permitiu que o camareiro entrasse com a comida, dando-lhe uma gorjeta antes de fechar a porta.

Os dois checaram seus pedidos e ficaram surpresos até mesmo com a apresentação do prato.

\- Esse lugar deve ser caro - disse Gintoki.

\- Não tenho nada em que gastar além de maionese e cigarros, então está tudo bem - respondeu Hijikata, sincero. - O que significa que em uma ocasião como essa, vale a pena guardar esse dinheiro para isso.

Gintoki sorriu, emocionado, e começou a comer. Hijikata fez o mesmo e os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o jantar devido ao gosto maravilhoso da comida.

Ao terminarem, Hijikata foi o primeiro a se levantar e anunciar:

\- Vou preparar a banheira e escovar os dentes. Quando terminar, escove os seus e se a banheira estiver cheia, pode entrar comigo.

Gintoki engoliu em seco. Um banho de banheira com Hijikata? Aquilo era muito para ele. Tanto que teve um sangramento nasal que fez Hijikata só o encarar como o grande pervertido que Gintoki era e se afastar sem dizer mais nada, apesar do coração estar batendo feito extremamente forte.

O moreno ligou as torneiras e tentou ajustar a temperatura ideal. Escovou os dentes enquanto a água corria e então voltou para a banheira, que por sorte não era grande o bastante para demorar uma eternidade para ficar cheia. Só faltavam mais 2/3 se considerassem o peso dele e Gintoki.

Sentando-se na beirada, arregaçou a roupa e colocou os pés na água, jogando os sais que estavam ali gratuitamente, então aguardou enquanto a água subia, despindo-se completamente quando a água estava na altura ideal. Ligou a hidromassagem, sentou-se dentro da água com um aroma maravilhoso e respirou fundo, sentindo a massagem dos jatos de água. Estivera tão nervoso por causa de Gintoki, mas agora conseguia relaxar e a noite seria muito melhor dessa forma.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos até que Gintoki se juntasse a ele, primeiro olhando para Hijikata, que permanecia de olhos fechados na banheira, então despindo-se de cada peça e juntando-se a ele no espaço grande, mas ainda pequeno demais de modo que seus ombros estavam em contato um com o outro.

Quando Gintoki estendeu um braço ao redor dele, Hijikata já estava prevendo o que iria acontecer. É claro que Gintoki não era o tipo de cara que iria apreciar uma hidromassagem quando tinha outras coisas para fazer.

\- Você não sabe mesmo aproveitar uma banheira, né? - brincou.

\- Estou aproveitando da melhor forma possível - respondeu Gintoki, envolvendo o outro braço ao redor dele, abraçando agora sua cintura.

Não que ele estivesse errado.

\- Já que eu tenho razão - concluiu Gintoki, graças a falta de palavras do vice-comandante - Vou me divertir um pouco com você - sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo Hijikata estremecer.

As mãos começaram a deslizar pelo peito e abdômen devagar, até chegar a ereção que já estava maior do que Gintoki esperava. Ele, no entanto, apenas o segurou, sádico, e perguntou:

\- Que tal se eu fizer você sentir melhor, Toushirou-kun?

Hijikata gemeu e Gintoki o apertou com a força certa, fazendo o vice-comandante chamar o nome dele mais alto e deitar a cabeça no ombro de Gintoki, que continuou com os movimentos enquanto Hijikata sentia tanto a massagem de água nas costas quanto um outro tipo de “massagem” feita por Gintoki.

Aquilo era melhor do que tudo o que havia sonhado, como sempre.

Como sempre, Gintoki fazia tudo cada vez melhor. Era quase uma impossibilidade matemática, mas ele conseguia.

Céus, como Hijikata o amava.

Hijikata finalmente atingiu o orgasmo e Gintoki notou a respiração pesada, por isso o abraçou.

Hijikata tentou fazer o mesmo com Gintoki, mas este apenas lhe sussurrou:

\- Se essa noite é minha eu, tudo o que eu quero é tocar em meu Toushirou e provar a qualquer um que você é meu namorado, está entendendo?

Hijikata engoliu em seco, mas acabou concordando. Os dois aproveitaram um pouco a banheira, abraçados, e então terminaram o banho, esvaziando a banheira e se secando com as toalhas que ficavam próximas a banheira. Hijikata já ia pegar o roupão quando Gintoki o parou, abraçando-o por trás, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Vai esconder de mim esse corpo que eu tanto amo? Tem tantas coisas que quero fazer com você!

Hijikata parou no ato, incapaz de tomar uma decisão, por isso Gintoki tirou o roupão das mãos dele e o levou consigo, semi-seco, até a cama, onde o deitou com destreza no meio dela e escalou sobre ele, beijando seus lábios com uma vontade que era nova para Hijikata. Ele lambia sua língua, seus lábios, tudo em um ritmo lento e doloroso e ao mesmo tempo quente demais.

As mãos percorreram seus braços, sentindo os músculos e então os dedos acariciaram dentre os seus, como se fossem dar as mãos, mas não deram porque Gintoki tinha muito mais em mente. Ele beijou o rosto de Hijikata inúmeras vezes, fazendo o policial ficar submisso como um escravo, mas não de uma forma ruim, e então a boca de Gintoki estava por todo o corpo. Até mesmo as cochas ele não neglicenciou e quando não havia nada mais nada que podia fazer por ele (com exceção de sua parte íntima), ele pegou um pouco de vaselina que agora carregava consigo e o tocou.

Hijikata tremeu de expectativa e arqueou as costas e Gintoki riu:

\- Você está tão sensível hoje, Toushirou, não sabe como isso me deixa louco.

"Louco é o que eu estou por você, idiota", pensou, enquanto Gintoki o alargava com pouca dificuldade devido a toda experiência que já tiveram juntos e por fim, o yorozuya se posicionou entre as pernas dele e penetrou devagar, começando com movimentos lentos, a outra mão fazendo o mesmo com a ereção dele, e então acelerando cada vez mais enquanto ouvia seu nome "Gintoki", sair inúmeras vezes entre os gemidos.

Gintoki.

Era um som lindo de se ouvir. Era sua sinfonia perfeita ouvir seu amado dizer seu nome de maneiras tão indecentes!

Ele aumentou a velocidade o máximo que conseguiu, completamente tomado pela sensação de seus corpos unidos e Hijikata gozou, fazendo com que Gintoki continuasse só mais um pouco, deixando-se levar por não ter que se segurar para não causar o prazer necessário no homem que amava.

Os dois se afastaram finalmente, mas dessa vez, abraçaram-se bem apertado, as pernas entrelaçadas uma com a outra.

\- Eu estou tão feliz em saber que você me ama - disse Gintoki.

\- Eu também - respondeu Hijikata, gentil.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas aproveitando a sensação que um causara no outro, até que Hijikata finalmente disse algo que Gintoki jamais teria esperado:

\- Vou conversar com Kondo. Pedirei para ele marcar um jantar na casa de Otae com as crianças e, provavelmente, por mais que eu não queira, Sougo. Nesse dia nós iremos dizer a verdade a eles.

Gintoki arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

\- Você tem certeza disso? Certeza mesmo?

\- Tenho - sussurrou Hijikata, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios dele. - Eu confio em você agora.


	16. O hospital

Com Otae e Kondo sabendo do relacionamento deles, ficou muito mais fácil marcarem o jantar onde fariam a revelação que Hijikata tanto temia e que Gintoki tanto almejava. O que era engraçado, no final das contas, foi que apesar de seus sentimentos serem opostos, Gintoki teve medo de qual seria a reação das crianças e Hijikata estava feliz porque o relacionamento deles tornaria-se ainda mais sério do que já era.

Foi, infelizmente, durante esse período que algo completamente inesperado aconteceu. O Shinsengumi foi chamado para uma missão que envolvia terroristas realmente muito fortes (quase como o Kiheitai) e o yorozuya acabou se metendo no mesmo problema por razões completamente diferentes. Nenhum deles esperava encontrar o outro naquela missão e quando seus olhos se cruzaram, eles se arregalaram, mas logo souberam que não era tempo para reencontros.

Viver pela espada era perder quem se ama a qualquer momento, não era? O sentimento doeu em Hijikata com uma força que não doía antes. Talvez Mitsuba realmente nunca tivesse sido seu amor (até porque ele sempre teve uma tendência para homens e ela estava longe de ser um).

Hijikata ergueu sua espada e lutou contra cada um dos terroristas, sendo cercado por outros, que o atacavam, mas dos quais ele desviava com muita destreza. Ele era mesmo o vice-comandante demoníaco afinal de contas e talvez aqueles homens o estivesse subestimando! Ou talvez não... Nenhuma espada era forte o bastante quando uma bomba era lançada em sua direção.

No momento em que a viu voando em sua direção, pensou que seria o fim. Viu sua vida inteira passando diante dos olhos e seus últimos pensamentos foram: "Me desculpe, Gintoki, eu queria ter contado a verdade".

Só que a colisão nunca aconteceu, apesar de ele ter sido jogado para longe. O que viu foi alguém se arremessando sobre ele e então os dois voando para longe com a força da bomba.

Cabelos prateados e sangue foi tudo o que restou no seu campo de visão quando este voltou ao normal. Seu choque foi tão grande que quis gritar, mas não o fez porque era do tipo que continha seus piores e mais sombrios sentimentos. Somente ali, dentro de seu coração que parecia duro feito uma pedra que era possível ver que ele estava morrendo aos poucos.

\- Gintoki - chamou, tocando o rosto do homem que estava deitado em seu peito. - Você está bem? Por favor, me diga que está bem.

\- Eu não vou morrer antes da nossa revelação. Eu prometo.

E então ele desmaiou.

Hijikata se segurou e respirou fundo várias vezes antes de conseguir colocar para fora um sentimento um pouco mais condizente com o que precisava.

Ele se levantou, segurou Gintoki nos braços e correu o mais rápido possível para fora do campo de batalha. Kagura e Shinpachi o seguiram quando viram que era Gintoki em seus braços, pois não ficavam longe do seu chefe, mas Hijikata não se importou. Naquele momento tudo o que importava era que seu Gintoki fosse salvo e pudesse sorrir parar ele mais uma vez, beijá-lo da maneira que beijava quando sentia ciúmes e... para que finalmente revelassem a verdade sobre eles.

Chegaram ao hospital em poucos minutos e os primeiros socorros começaram a ser feitos. Tudo levou tempo suficiente para que os demais chegassem: Kondo, Sougo e Otae.

E foi aí que chegou o momento do impasse:

Quando a próxima decisão precisou ser tomada, o médico perguntou ao grupo que estava com o paciente:

\- Sei que todos são próximos dele, mas precisamos de um acompanhante que seja maior de idade. Temos três de vocês aqui, então digam quem deverá entrar.

\- Eu vou - disse Otae imediatamente. - Ele é o chefe do meu irmão então ninguém melhor do que eu para estar do que ele nesse momento.

É claro que ela estava tentando encobrir Hijikata... Mas precisava mesmo? Tinha que ser assim mesmo?

\- Posso intercalar com ela - disse Kondo, sem perceber os estratagemas da namorada. - Vai ser mais fácil assim.

O médico já estava concordando quando todos sentiram a fúria de Hijikata aumentando e, então, o olhar assassino que ele lançou para Otae e Kondo fez quase todos darem um passo para trás.

Hijikata não aguentava mais isso. Pessoas tentando afastar seu Gintoki dele? Já bastavam aquelas piriguetes que entraram em seu caminho e causaram uma briga entre eles e agora isso? Ele não permitiria nem que uma mosca chegasse perto de Gintoki antes dele.

\- Ei... - disse ele, irritadiço. - Mas nenhum de vocês faz parte da vida dele.

Todos olharam para ele e Sougo foi o primeiro a dizer:

\- Hmmmmmm... Hijikata-san, quer dizer que você é mais próximo do Danna do que eles?

\- Eu... Eu não... Eu... - disse Hijikata, corando furiosamente.

O médico respirou fundo e disse novamente:

\- Decidam-se logo. Não tenho tempo para tudo isso.

\- Eu vou - disse Otae prontamente mais uma vez.

Hijikata olhou para ela e sentiu ódio. Era tão bonita, apesar da personalidade. Era perfeita como Kondo dizia, além de ser uma mulher como Gintoki preferia. Já ele não era nada disso. Ele era um homem grosso, estúpido e estressado e exatamente por isso....

\- Sou eu quem vai - brigou ele, batendo o pé no chão. - Sou o namorado dele e tenho muito mais direito do que qualquer outra pessoa dessa sala.

O médico arregalou os olhos e, se Hijikata tivesse olhado em volta, veria que quase todos haviam feito o mesmo.

Convencido, o homem fez um sinal para que ele a acompanhasse. Ele simplesmente assentiu e andou atrás dela, sem medo e sem nada a não ser alívio. Negar garotas idiotas das quais não gostava, beijar o homem que amava em um beco escuro durante o dia... Tudo isso era o que ele queria para sua vida. Ele queria aquele prateado preguiçoso mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

Os dois entraram no quarto e então o médico fechou a porta. Permitindo que um Gintoki inconsciente ficasse sozinho com Hijikata.

O moreno então olhou para ele com culpa e se aproximou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dele e estendendo a mão para segurar a sua, deitando a cabeça na maca onde Gintoki estava adormecido.

\- Eu realizei seu sonho sem você. Me desculpe - foi o que disse. - Mas estou feliz porque finalmente não teremos mais que nos esconder. Você poderá brigar com as garotas que querem algo comigo já que é oficialmente meu namorado e eu deixo que você me beije a qualquer hora, desde que seja discreto e não faça isso bem no meio da rua.

Ele riu, vendo o quanto ele mesmo havia mudado por causa daquele idiota e acrescentou:

\- Obrigado por me trazer tanta felicidade, Gintoki. Obrigado por salvar minha vida de tantas formas diferentes. Prometo que estarei do seu lado até que você se levante dessa cama novamente e possamos nos reencontrar. Eu prometo.


	17. A esperada comemoração

Era o dia em que Gintoki finalmente sairia do hospital. Estava um pouco cansado só de pensar no caminho de volta, mas mal podia esperar para ficar livre dos remédios, injeções e da cama ainda mais desconfortável do que a sua. O que não esperava era que no momento em que chegasse em casa, houvesse uma festa inteira esperando esperando por ele.

“Parece que os pão-duros resolveram gastar dinheiro! Tem até comida nessa casa hoje”, pensou Gintoki com água na boca.

Olhou em volta e viu que os participantes eram muitos, mas todos muito conhecidos: Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae, Kondo, Sougo, Otose, Tama, Chaterine e, por fim, Hijikata. Cada um deles, com exceção de seu namorado, correram até ele e o abraçaram, estimaram melhoras e lhes deram as boas vindas, porém a atitude do moreno não incomodou Gintoki daquela vez. Ao olhar para o homem, viu que ele estava corado e era como se pedisse para que ele fosse até ele ao invés de tratá-lo como alguém tão especial na frente de todo mundo.

Gintoki riu por dentro e gostou da atitude dele, achando bastante adorável para aquele homem sempre tão sério e andou na direção dele. Apesar de ter sido gentil, seu lado sádico acabou falando um pouquinho maior e ele o abraçou pela cintura bem apertado.

\- E-ei, yorozuya, quer parar com isso?!

\- Que gracinha - eles ouviram alguns deles dizerem no fundo em uníssono.

Hijikata olhou para eles com um olhar mortal, mas Sougo o impediu dizendo:

\- Sabe, Hijikata-san, eu sempre achei que você tinha algo a ver com o Danna. Não que imaginasse que gostasse de outro tipo de frutas, mas tinha uma energia positiva demais entre vocês.

Hijikata tentou se soltar de Gintoki a todo custo enquanto gritava “Quem pediu sua opinião, sádico maldito!”, mas o prateado o segurou, mantendo-o firme em seus braços, onde era o local ao qual ele pertencia depois de Gintoki quase vê-lo perder a vida.

\- Prefere brigar com ele do que me abraçar? - sussurrou Gintoki em seu ouvido de uma forma que os outros não percebessem e nem ouvissem. - As saudades estão me matando. Você vai passar essa noite comigo não vai?

\- Quer parar de falar de coisas pervertidas justo agora? - reclamou Hijikata em um sussurro, corando furiosamente.

\- Não dá. Só de ter me imaginado sem você e descoberto que você disse a todos eles o que somos... Isso me faz sentir vontade de ficar com você. Eu quero você.

Hijikata corou e sentiu o corpo estremecer.

\- Está bem, está bem - reclamou ele, empurrando o yorozuya. - Você é quem sabe.

Gintoki sorriu, como uma criança que ganha um presente, e finalmente deixou Hijikata ir até a mesa de comida, seguindo-o de perto para comer o máximo que podia também. Como sempre, foi uma batalha pela comida, mas uma luta divertida em que apesar de parecerem estarem tentando se matar, eles se divertiam de alguma forma que só eles entendiam. Gintoki principalmente, porque ele não conseguia afastar o pensamento de que Hijikata estava ali, ao lado dele com toda a sua família e que todos o aceitavam como seu namorado. Todos sabiam e ele não precisava esconder. E o melhor de tudo: Hijikata podia estar meio bravo com Sougo, mas ele não se importava tanto quanto Gintoki imaginava. Até que chegou um momento que Kagura fez a fatídica pergunta:

\- Como dois homens fazem aquelas coisas?

Quase todos na mesa cuspiram o conteúdo que estava em suas bocas e quando Sougo começou a fazer um gesto para explicar, Shinpachi tapou os ouvidos e ouvidos de Kagura e uma nova luta começou, até ela finalmente foi convencida de que uma dama como ela não deveria saber dessas coisas.

No momento em que todos estavam quase que completamente bêbados, Gintoki estava tendo uma conversa com Hijikata quando Tama lhes perguntou:

\- Quer dizer que o experimento foi um sucesso para vocês?

\- Sim. Completamente - respondeu Gintoki, feliz.

\- Sim - respondeu Hijikata, mais sério.

Tama sorriu, triunfante, e respondeu:

\- Nossa taxa foi super baixa. Conseguimos apenas 40% então vocês podem imaginar que poderiam não ter funcionado, não é? O que quero saber é se teria mudado o que pensam sobre isso?

\- Eu já o queria antes do experimento - foi a resposta sincera de Gintoki. - Você só me deu o que eu buscava.

\- Digo o mesmo - respondeu Hijikata. - E danem-se os números. Não estou nem aí para esse tipo de coisa. Só quero estar bem com Gintoki a partir de agora.

Tama fez uma reverência, sorridente, e se afastou. Gintoki foi o primeiro a comentar sobre o que ela disse:

\- Talvez esse programa ter sido louco tenha sido a nossa sorte afinal de contas. Eu e você parecia improvável e precisávamos de uma desculpa.

\- Heh. Você tem total razão sobre isso.

\- Exatamente - riu Gintoki, dando um beijo bem rápido nos lábios de Hijikata, já que os outros estavam distraídos. - E eu quero ir para um hotel com você agora.

Hijikata sorriu. Já tinha os próprios planos.

\- Todos prometeram partir antes da meia noite. Ficaremos na sua casa essa noite. Nada de hotéis caros o tempo todo. Agora Kagura pode ficar com Otae sempre que quisermos e passaremos mais tempo juntos sem gastar. É a melhor notícia da noite, não acha?

\- Não me diga isso porque eu vou te querer todos os dias - sussurrou Gintoki, excitado, abraçando a cintura do namorado.

\- Okay, okay, pervertido. Vamos com calma - falou Hijikata, corado. - Até porque agora temos uma tarefa muito mais importante: expulsar todos daqui!

E aquela realmente seria uma tarefa quase impossível.


	18. De agora em diante

Foi quase como ter um parto, mas Gintoki e Hijikata finalmente conseguiram expulsar todos da casa do yorozuya. Todos estavam parcialmente okay com relação a deixar a casa, porém, a exceção era sempre a pior do todas: Sougo não parava de fazer gestos obscenos para Hijikata e dizia que tinha certeza de que ele era o passivo... O que era verdade, mas ouvir isso de Sougo era a pior de todas as coisas. Aquilo garoto sádico só sabia abrir a boca se fosse para magoar as pessoas e era assim que Hijikata via tudo o que acontecia.

Quando finalmente fecharam a porta e entraram na casa, não foi paz que havia no lugar, mas a zona de uma festa com comida para todo o lado e por todo o chão e muito mais coisas que deviam até ter saído da papelada de Gintoki em sua escrivaninha. Era simplesmente impressionante!

\- Nós vamos ter que arrumar tudo... - pensou Hijikata, cnasado. Seu espírito ordeira batia forte e era muito difícil de lidar com ele.

Gintoki simplesmente riu e se aproximou dele por trás, abraçando sua cintura e apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. Respondeu então diretamente em seu ouvido:

\- Você acha mesmo que eles deixariam a gente sozinho para fazer faxina? Até Sougo estava te incomodando - brincou o prateado.

Hijikata teve que admitir que ele tinha razão. Não havia motivos para deixarem-nos sozinho pela noite se a razão fosse limpeza. O olhar de todos deixava claro que o que eles sabiam que Gintoki e Hijikata fariam naquela noite tinha mais a ver com tirar todas as roupas e se jogar em um colchão.

\- Tudo bem. Vou ignorar isso... Mas só se me permitir ajudar amanhã - disse Hijikata, abraçando também os braços de Gintoki.

Gintoki sorriu e beijou a orelha dele, fazendo Hijikata gemer baixinho, então partiu para o pescoço, as mãos começando a se livrar das roupas que o moreno usava.

\- Vai ser tão rápido assim? - brincou. - Está realmente desesperado hoje.

\- Eu sempre estou desesperado - salientou Gintoki com um sorriso malicioso.

Hijikata sentiu o corpo todo esquentar e viu seu kimono sendo tirado do corpo, sobrando apenas sua peça íntima ainda na entrada da casa. Ele então se virou para Gintoki, já que aquilo era muito injusto, e fez o mesmo com as roupas do prateado, que deixaram seu corpo de muito bem grado. Para a sua tristeza, já que Hijikata até almejava comprar uma briga com ele sobre Gintoki despi-lo tão rápido.

Quando os dois só estavam com suas peças íntimas Gintoki segurou a cintura do moreno e o colocou contra a parede, perto do banheiro, e passou a beijá-lo com muita vontade. Sua língua e seus lábios estavam em todo o lugar, assim como suas mãos, e tudo o que Hijikata sabia fazer era reagir, gemendo o mais baixo que podia porque sabia que havia pessoas no andar inferior. O pior, era que era difícil manter a voz baixa diante de um dos melhores sexos de sua vida. Será que era porque tivera medo de perder Gintoki? Ou por que finalmente eram um casal oficialmente? Não importava, o que importava haviam mãos nas suas coxas, barriga, peito, nádegas e uma boca que traçava beijos em seu pescoço só para voltar depois até sua boca, devorando-o com a língua de maneira intensa.

\- Gi... Toki... - murmurou Hijikata, fraco depois de tudo daquilo.

\- Hoje vou tentar uma posição diferente - disse Gintoki no ouvido dele, as mãos já se livrando da última peça de roupa de cada um deles.

Hijikata foi se mexer, mas ele o segurou forte, impedindo-o e beijando-o para distraí-lo enquanto a mão brincava com a ereção, as bolas e então começava a prepará-lo, agora muito mais rápido do que antes.

\- Gintoki, o que você está...? - foi o que Hijikata perguntou quando sentiu as mãos dele em sua coxa, levantando uma delas, mas então percebeu. Seu rosto corou furiosamente, mas a vontade era ainda maior. Ele queria aquilo. Queria aquilo desesperadamente.

\- Gostou? - perguntou Gintoki, notando a expressão do policial.

Hijikata não respondeu, mas permitiu que Gintoki se posicionasse e o penetrasse devagar, segurando então a outra perna dele e o erguendo nos braços, as mãos em cada uma das coxas enquanto Hijikata abraçava seu pescoço, gemendo já alto até demais porque logo que entrou em seu corpo, Gintoki o atingiu bem naquele ponto.

O prateado então começou a se mover e Hijikata gemeu mais alto, jogando a cabeça para trás sentindo as lágrimas de prazer descerem de seus olhos. Gintoki ia mais longe assim. Era muito diferente daquele jeito, sinceramente, ele amava muito mais do que das outras formas. Ele se sentia totalmente preenchido por seu amado yorozuya.

\- Gintoki - gemeu ele, desesperado. - Gintoki - repetiu, sentindo a ereção sendo estimulada pelos movimentos na barriga dele. Cada parte de seu corpo tremendo de prazer.

\- Você é incrível Hijikata - disse Gintoki. - realmente incrível.

E era isso que eles pensavam. Os dois. Aquele relacionamento que havia começado por causa de um experimento estranho, tudo... Tudo era perfeito entre eles. O relacionamento, o amor, o sexo, o desejo... Eles eram simplesmente perfeitos um para o outro e ninguém jamais negaria isso.

Quando Gintoki finalmente se afastou, os dois tendo atingido o orgasmo, ele segurou Hijikata, que quase caiu em cima dele, e riu, dizendo:

\- Parece que dessa vez eu me superei.

\- Sim, você se superou - riu Hijikata, abraçando o pescoço dele com força. - E eu adoraria que fizesse mais vezes.

Gintoki apenas sorriu.

\- Então pode deixar que eu vou fazer dessa a melhor noite da sua vida, namorado.

\- Só essa? - brincou Hijikata, malicioso, lembrando como tudo sobre aquele dia havia sido o relacionamento deles finalmente entrando nos eixos.

Gintoki sorriu, pegando a deixa, e o beijou, profunda e apaixonadamente. É claro que não seria só aquela. Todas as noites a partir dali, todas as que ele passaria em sua casa, as que ele o visitaria no Shinsengumi, ou que eles simplesmente sairiam sem medo. A vida deles havia finalmente começado e as melhores noites durariam por todas as suas vidas se fosse possível.


End file.
